Kill the Red-Eyed Huntress
by Brandocko
Summary: After a few months of peace, new enemies appear in the world of Remnant. This time more dangerous and more prepared. The hunters and huntresses in training have to fight to save their friends, avenge the fallen, or just to survive. This is the squeal to the story, Kill the World of Remnant. I do not own RWBY or Akame Ga Kill.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

In the destroyed city outside the kingdom of Vale, not a sound is heard. In the middle of a crossroad, a lone Grimm Beowolf examines the grounds. Its stomach empty and its mouth dry, the creature looks for something eatable. It continues to look even though nothing is sees can be devoured for a morning snack.

Suddenly, the ground under the Grimm becomes illuminated. The Beowolf runs a few meters away and looks back to where it was standing. A purple light forms a large circle with unusual symbols. Once the light had reached a maximum brightness, it slowly started to fade to revel what has entered into the world or Remnant. A man stood near the center of the crossroads holding a piece of metal with a purple symbol on it. He has light purple hair and wears a white skintight shirt. A large X shaped scar decorated his forehead. Next to him was a blond girl in a turquoise dress. She is holding her stomach and looks to the ground in discomfort. Behind the two were four coffins next to each other.

"I hate this way of traveling, it makes my head spin and I just ate." The girl says before she puts one of her hands over her mouth as her cheeks puff up.

"Quit complaining Dorothea. There is no other way to get to this world without an imperial arm like Shambhala." The man says as he puts the object in his hand in his pocket, "If you want to vomit, you should do it because you see how ugly this world and its creatures are." The man says as he looks to the staving Grimm. The creature's mouth begins to water over the new food.

The creature rushes the man from a distance on all fours. He grins as he places his hand over the pocket he put the object in. the same purple light from before comes from his pocket before the man vanishes. He reappears under the Grimm and grabs its throat with one arm. He flips the creature over and, before the Beowolf can react, drives his other arm into the creature's stomach. The Grimm cries out in pain as the man violently removes his arm. He revels to the creature that his hand was clutching a large chunk of the Beowolf's own organs.

"You look hungry. Want some meat?" The man says before he shoves the meat down the throat of the Grimm. He start to laugh as he sees the Beowolf choke on its own organs as he reaches back into the hole in the stomach for more to feed the creature. He continues this cycle until the Beowolf stops moving completely and starts disappearing. The man stands up and turns back to Dorothea. He smiles as he walks back to her.

"Are you done Syura?" Dorothea says in an annoyed tone.

"For now. I want to find something that can take little more of my abuse. These things called Grimm die too easily." Syura say as he looks to the sky and sees the sun rising over the horizon, "Anyway, she should be here now."

"Yeah, I hate it when someone is late." Dorothea says as she looks behind her to see four coffins, "After all the time I spent recreating these corpses, you think she would show me the courtesy of showing up on time." Dorothea continues as she turns to back to Syura. "We have been planning for months and are starting today."

As Dorothea finishes her sentence, a red vortex appears between the two. Walking out the vortex towards Dorothea is a woman with a short black dress with dark red armor on. Her face is coved by a Grimm mask and her hair is long, back, and disheveled. She carries a sword in a cylindrical sheath in one hand and a katana in the other. Dorothea takes a step back in surprise.

"R…Raven." Dorothea says as she looks at the woman. She looks through the mask eyeholes the see the red eyes stare back at her. Syura laughs as he walks over to them. Raven's eyes look to her for a second before noticing the coffins.

"Is that them?" Raven says in an emotionless tone.

"Yes. These four are past puppets from the last user of that imperial arm." Dorothea says as she points to the katana, "From my research, she could not summon puppets from my world, only make new ones from this one. However, I recreated the corpse with the DNA I could find on the targets. It took some time, but I have found out some of loop holes in this world's law of nature."

"Blah Blah Blah. Just shut up so she revive them." Syura says as he stands next to Raven.

"Hey! It is all thanks to my skill as an alchemist that this is even possible." Dorothea says as Raven lifts up the katana, Dorothea steps aside quickly as the blade is surrounded by a black aura. The aura leaves the blade and moves to envelop the four coffins. After a few seconds, the aura fades away and the coffins start to open one by one.

Exiting form the far left coffin is bald man in a white suit. Next to him is a blond woman with a brown poncho and wide rim hat. Next to her is a man with red hair and a vest. Exiting from the far right is a blond man with a white trench coat and a mask covering half his face. All four stand up and look at Raven in silence. Raven response in kind as Dorothea walks over to her.

"They do not talk. Their names are Wall, Dola, Rokugoh, and Natala respectively." Dorothea says pointing left to right. "Not that it matter anymore what they were called, they are still dead."

"They will serve me?" Raven says not breaking eye contact from the puppets.

"Yes, just like they did for Kurome when she had Yatsufusa." Dorothea says, "I brought their weapons to our base in this world to improve them."

"Well then let's go there and get them." Syura says as he starts walking. Raven and Dorothea look him to hear some excitement in his voice. "I want to get this plan over with so return home with the heads of the last remaining Night Raid members."


	2. Chapter 1 - Ozpin

**Chapter 1 - Ozpin**

Inside the kingdom of Vale at Beacon Academy, numerus students stand in attention. Their gazes fixed on a man behind a podium on a stage. He wears a back and green suit, holds a cane in one hand and adjust his glasses with the other. He clears his throat before moving closer to the mic.

"Good morning. My name is Professor Ozpin. Most of you already know that, but for some of you, this is your first day at Beacon Academy as Hunters and Huntresses in training. As students, your goal is to learn all you can about Grimm and improve your combats skills, both as an individual and as a member of your team." He speaks in a clam tone as he looks to the crowd. "For first year students, your classes schedule has already been sent to your scrolls. Second year students will be heading out to the outside of the kingdom for search and destroy missions for the next week. Your team will be supervised by a third year student and Hunter or Huntress. All fourth year students will be leaving on an airship to assist army in a largescale offensive against the Grimm within the hour."

Crowd of students look to notice a reassuring smile on his face.

"I wish all of you the best of luck with your future at Beacon." Ozpins says before he begins to walk off stage. The students applaud before a group of professors break up the crowd into groups of students in the same year. Ozpin walks to a table with a coffee pot and a cup. He pours himself a cup and takes a sip.

"Your speech this year was rather short." A person says from behind Ozpin. He turns around to a woman holding a table. She has short, light blond hair and a black and purple cape. He smiles as he takes another sip from his cup.

"I thought it best to keep it short and sweet Glynda. Most of the students looked exited to go to class and begin their learning." Ozpin says in a slightly joking tone. Glynda shows no emotion as she looks back to the table.

"Are you sure about sending the fourth years out to battle of this size?" Glynda says as she sees a map of the battlefield on her table.

"I have faith in the student's ability and experienced they have gained in the years at Beacon." Ozpins says before taking another sip.

"And what of the second year students?" Glynda says looks to the students leaving.

"They should be fine with the third year and hunter or huntresses assigned to them. Not to mention the Grimm activity outside the kingdom has decreased significantly over the past few months." Ozpin says before taking the last sip form his cup before it is empty, "I do still worry for their safety, but I know they need to prove to themselves they have what it takes to eventually become great Hunters or Huntresses." Glynda hear the sincerity in his tone as she notices the last of the students leaving. She looks back to her tablet to see a list of the groups of second year students. After putting his cup back on the table, Ozpin looks over to the information on the tablet. He smiles as an idea pops into his head.

"If that is the group listing for second year students, I would like to make a small change to two teams." Ozpin says with a smile as Glynda looks befuddled at what he means to change.


	3. Chapter 2 - Coco Adel

**Chapter 2 - Coco Adel**

An hour after Ozpins speech, the fourth year students have left the kingdom to start their mission. The first year students have begun their classes, while the second and third year students prepare to leave their long mission. In one of the dorms on campus, two of the new third year students walk to the room of the new second year students. One is teenage girl with a beret and sunglasses. Her brown hair is darker than that of her companion, who is a rabbit Faunus wearing a black and brown combat outfit. Both walk down the hall, until the girl in a beret hears the ringtone of her scroll. She answerers it with some confusion.

"Hello?….Yeah I am right by their room now…..What!?...That does not seem fair….Fine. I will let both teams know." The girl in a beret says before hanging up the call. She then sighs as she puts the scroll back in her pocket.

"What's wrong Coco?" The rabbit Faunus girl says with some worry.

"Nothing Velvet. Ozpin just gave me a little more work to do." Coco says in a slightly annoyed tone as she continues walking. She then stops in front of one room, "I got to meet my team now."

"Alright, I should head over to meet mine also. I imagine Fox and Yatsuhashi have already meet theirs." Velvet says as she starts to walk away.

"What team did you have again?" Coco says.

"Team JNPR, Ruby's friends. They seem nice and we will be leaving pretty soon." Velvet says as she waves goodbye to her team leader, "Good luck with your team?"

Coco waves in response before knocking on the door. She waits a few seconds with no response. She then tries the knob and realizes that the door is unlocked. Opening the door she sees her team. To the far right, sitting in a chair in front of a mirror is a woman combing her auburn hair. She has headphones hooked up to her scroll and a lollipop in her mouth. To the right on one of the beds is a teenage girl with long black hair and red-eyes fixed on a black book she is reading. In the middle of the room are two teenagers sitting in front of a television, a boy and a girl. The boy has brown disheveled hair and a sword on his back. To his right is the girl, who has long pink pigtails and a pink and black dress. Both have a scroll in their hands with the screen resembling a gamepad. Looking at the television, it shows two fighting characters in combat. The characters on the right has only ten percent of their health bar left while the other has at least forty percent. Sweat starts to from on the boy's face while the girl remains calm.

The fighter with more heath moves closer to the other with a flurry of attacks. However, they are all blocked by the opponent. The lower health fight sweeps the leg of its opponent and kicks the foe into the air. The character in the air cannot hit the ground as the opponent juggles him with a barrage of quick punches. The character's health falls from forty percent to five once he finally lands on the ground. The character gets back up and rushes the foe with a final punch. However, the fight with still ten percent health ducks the punch. Following it up with an uppercut that reduces other fighter's heath form five percent to zero.

"Player two wins!" The game announcer says as the boy throws his scroll to the ground.

"That is nine times in a row now." The girl with pink pigtails says in a cocky, yet triumphant tone.

"How!? Every time I get you to low health, you come back and win." The boy says in an unbelieving tone.

"What can I say, I do better when I am in a pinch." The girl says in a smug tone with a smile.

"Aright, are you all done yet?" Coco say to the room in as annoyed tone. The two playing the game turn around to finally notice their guest.

"Hey Coco, when did you get in?" the boy says as he picks up his scroll.

"About the time Mine was destroying you in that game, Tatsumi?" Coco says as the boy looks a little embarrassed, "None of you even noticed that I came in."

"I did. I saw you in the reflection in my mirror." The woman combing her hair says as she stops to turn off her scroll. She turns around to face Coco, "I just wanted to finish combing my hair."

"That is kind of rude Chelsea." Mine says as Chelsea looks at her nails. However, both look over to the girl on the bed. "Akame still has not noticed Coco came in. She has been reading that book she took from Blake for a while now."

"Whatever. Look, all off you are coming with me now." Coco says as she starts to walk over to Akame.

"So you are our third year supervisor then." Chelsea say as she gets out of her chair.

"Yes and, as of recently, another team's. So let's go meet them now." Coco says as she stands next to Akame. She takes the book out of the red-eyed girl's hands. Akame look in shock as she now notices Coco.

"Coco, when did you get in?" Akame say as she looks to the book.

"A while ago, now the four of you follow me. Leave your supplies, we are not going on the mission today." Coco says as she begins to walk out the room. The rest of the follow in some confusion, except Akame, who tries to get the book back. They walk across the campus to another building. Coco flips through the book and giggles as Akame's face turns red. Her teammate's wonder what is written in that book? Suddenly, Coco closes the book and stops in front of another team's room. Mine realizes she forgot to ask which other team Coco meant but recognizes which room they were in front of.

Coco knocks on the door and, after a few second, it opens. Opening the door is a teenage girl with long blond hair and belt with a circler metal buckle, greeting them with a smile.

"Hello Yang, is the rest of your team here?" Coco says as she looks into the room.

"Yeah, Ruby is taking a nap and Blake is just finishing up packing." Yang says as she look to see the other students behind Coco, "So you helping out Team ATMC for the mission."

"Yes and your team also." Coco says as she walks in the room. Yang lets her pass as she is confused by her statement. She looks to the others for answers, but they are just as confused.

Coco walks to a bed with a sleeping girl in it. The girl has short black hair with red highlights and appears to be wearing a black and red combat dress. Coco holds the book in one hand and pinches the girl's nose with the other. The girl squirms as she tries to get air, eventually waking up. She looks to Coco after taking a couple deep breaths.

"Hey Coco." The girl says as she rubs her eyes.

"Hey Ruby." Coco replies before she turns around to see a girl knelt by another bed with a near full backpack at her side. She had long black hair and large bow in her head. She has a look of concern as she tries to find something. Coco smiles as she walks over to the girl. She tosses the on the book on the bed, causing the girl to look at it in shock and embarrassment.

"Looking for this Blake." Coco says as girl puts the book away she looks around. She notices Akame trying not to make eye contact.

"Now that everyone is paying attention. I can tell you what the mission is." Coco says as she sits on a bed and crosses her legs, "I was told by Ozpin that I get supervise both teams. He said that since Team RWBY already did a mission similar to this last year, and Team ATMC has shown a lot of talent, despite starting halfway in the first year. Both teams will merge for the mission to start their second year. Since this was a short notice change, he gave us the day off so we can leave tomorrow morning."

"Why would he do this?" Ruby says.

"Who cares, we get a day off and get work on a mission together." Mine says in joy as Ruby realizes how right she is and smiles.

"We still have work to do today. All of you are coming with me to the shopping district in Vale now." Coco says as she gets up and walks near the door.

"Why?" Tatsumi says.

"Because if I am in charge of you all, some of you need to improve your fashion sense." Coco says as she walks out the room, "And since I am in charge, you do not follow to me, you get a bad grade to start off the year." Coco says as she walks down the hallway. The other students start to follow as Ruby closes the door to her team's room and brings up the rear.


	4. Chapter 3 - Tatsumi

**Chapter 3 – Tatsumi**

The eight students make it into commercial district in Vale. Coco does not look at her team, instead she grins at all the different clothing stores. She notices the designer outfits in the windows and elaborate dresses. She then turns to her teams.

"Alright, we only have one day and a lot of store to go and see." Coco says before she notices that three members are gone. "What happened?" She says as she looks around and notice a noodle shop entitled, A Simple Wok. There she see Blake and Akame siting down on stools in the store. Both have an enormous bowl of noodles in front of them, one with tuna and the other with meat.

Coco shakes her head in disappointment as she tries to find the third missing member, "Where's Yang?"

"She walked off a little while ago." Ruby says causing Coco to sigh.

"Fine, we will go without them. Ruby we will start with you, we need to find you some cloths that do not have a cape." Coco says to Ruby as she starts to walk towards a store. Ruby turns around and looks to her cape in confusion.

"What is wrong with my cape?" Ruby says causing Coco to stop walking. The girl in a beret looks to her while lowering her glasses.

"It is a cape. We are not always fighting so you need something that looks normal." Coco says causing Ruby to look at the ground. Coco walks over to the silver eye girl, "I am not saying for you to lose the cape for good, I just want to give you more options."

"I do not think this is necessary. I think I look fine." Mine says. Coco readjust her sunglasses as she looks at Mine.

"Whatever you say Pinky, maybe we can find you a salon so you can get haircut." Coco says causing Mine to get angry, "Now Chelsea, your fine so you can help me with advising these two." Coco says to the auburn hair woman, causing her to give smirk to Mine.

"What about me?" Tatsumi says.

"You are carrying our bags." Coco says as she resumes walking towards a store. Tatsumi is about to speak up but Chelsea stops him, "Try not to argue with her, you won't win that fight." she says as she and the others follow Coco with Ruby and Mine. Tatsumi sighs as he follows, taking out his scroll and starts playing a game.

After a couple of hours and a few stores, Tatsumi's eyes grow tired of the screen. He has resorted to playing the game with one hand as he holds multiple bags in the other. Suddenly the image on his scroll disappears as the screen turns off. He looks in confusion and tries to turn on the scroll, but to no avail. He puts his scroll in his pocket and looks to the girls, noticing Ruby breathing heavily while the others remained composed.

"I am getting tired, how many more stores are left?" Ruby says as Mine looks befuddled at her friends tired status.

"About four more, then I know few good shoe store." Coco says as she pays the cashier.

"That is good because I need a new pair of heels." Chelsea says to Coco, causing Ruby to groan. Coco looks to her in slight annoyance.

"Alright Ruby, what store do you want to go to?" Coco says.

"Oh, there is a weapon shop not too far from here. I know from they just got a shipment of dust round I could use for my New Crescent Rose. Can we go there, can we, please?" Ruby says in a jubilant tone. Coco nods once causing Ruby vanish, leaving only a trail of rose petals out of the store. The others follow with Mine looking at the ground. She sees the trail of rose leading down the street.

"At least she left us a trail." Mine say with a smile as she and Chelsea follow the roses. Coco starts to follow but turns to Tatsumi to hand him another bag.

"You stay here and wait for us to come back. I do not want anything you're holding to get ripped in that shop." Coco says as she resumes following the others.

"What am I supposed to do?" Tatsumi says to Coco, but she does not break her strive. He looks around and sees an empty bench near a park. He goes over and sits down, placing the bags next to him on the ground. He stairs up in the clouds for a second before closing his eyes. After a few minutes, he hears a voice call to him.

"Mind if I sit down?" Tatsumi hears as he opens his eyes. He looks to see it was Yang, who was smiling while holding a small plastic bag.

"Yang, where have you been?" Tatsumi says as he moves to one side of the bench.

"I have been getting my own shopping down." Yang says as she sits down and holds up her bag.

"What is it?" Tatsumi says as he looks at the bag.

"Shampoo and conditioner." Yang says as Tatsumi looks confused, "I do not like the stuff they sell in the stores here, so I have a get it sent in out from outside of Vale. It cost a lot but I know it is worth it."

"You go through that much for Shampoo and conditioner?" Tatsumi says.

"Of course. I do it to keep my hair this nice." Yang says as she stretches before sitting down. "Plus I just ran out of my stock."

"Your hair does looks very nice." Tatsumi says with a smile, causing Yang to blush a bit. She smiles back, but quickly looks away.

"Thanks." Yang says to him before looking up in the sky, "Wow, look at the sky. Not a cloud for miles." Yang says trying to change the topic of conversation. Tatsumi looks again at the sky and sees it the same as before. However, in the vast blue he see a purple circle appear. As it grew in size as more circles started appearing.

"What is that?" Yang says as Tatsumi sees a black object appear in the center of one of purple circles. The object falls from the sky, coming into view as a large Grimm Ursa. The two look in shock as the creature lands on top of a building, collapsing the roof and creating a large dust cloud. Tatsumi and Yang get up and shield their eyes from the smoke.

When the dust steals, the Ursa focuses its gaze towards the Tatsumi and Yang. It roars before rushing the two. Both jump to avoid as the Ursa crashes into the bench. Tatsumi reaches into his pocket to get his scroll in attempt to call his locker. He presses the command but hears no response. He looks to it to see that it was still out of power.

"Oh no!" Tatsumi says as he remembers what why his scroll was not responding. The Ursa focuses it attention on him and charges. Tatsumi reacts in time to see the Grimm running, however could not get out of the way in time. The Ursa slams into Tatsumi, pushing the hunter in training's body against the creature's skull. The Grimm continues charging towards a building, slaming Tatsumi against the brick wall. Cracks form on the wall around the impact as Tatsumi coughs up a large amount of blood.

The Ursa moves it head from pinning the hunter in training, causing him to slide down against the wall. It roars in Tatsumi's face as he looks the beast in anger. The Ursa tries to devour Tatsumi, but the hunter in training holds back the upper jaw with his hand and the lower jaw with his foot. He the see the blood flow down arm as the fangs pierce his skin.

Tatsumi begin to struggle to hold back the Grimm. When suddenly Yang jumps on the beast's back. She grabs the upper jaw with one hand and pull the beast's mouth back. The gap of its mouth grows as the creature's red eyes look to Yang. Tatsumi grits his teeth as he places his other foot on the lower jaw. In one push, he breaks the lower jaw of the beast.

The Grimm falls backwards with the momentum as Yang jumps back to avoid being crushed by the beast. She moves back to grab the upper jaw with one hand and makes a fist in the other. Her yellow bracelet transforms into a gauntlet as she aims inside the mouth of the Grimm. She fires three shots into the beast. The Ursa fails a bit before it stops moving. Tatsumi gets up and walks over to Yang, taking a few deep breaths and wiping the blood from his mouth. The two look to the sky to see that multiple Grimm of all different types are raining from the sky.

"What is going on?" Yang says in unbelief at what she is seeing.

"I do not know, but we need to get to the others quickly." Tatsumi says as he looks at the sky. He looks back to Yang giving him her scroll.

"Call your locker, then the others. We have to defend Vale." Yang says in a serious tone as Tatsumi nods.


	5. Chapter 4 - Run

**Chapter 4 – Run**

 _15 minutes before the Grimm invasion on Vale._

A chopper slowly descends over the destroyed city outside the kingdom of Vale. As it hovers a few meters from the ground, a teenage girl with short, bright orange hair jumps out of the chopper and lands on the ground. She smiles as she takes a deep breath and looks around the city. When the chopper the rabbit Faunus, Velvet, runs out with a look of worry on her face.

"Nora, hold on!" Velvet says, "We should all stay together."

"I know. I just wanted to get out of that thing so bad. It was so noisy I could not hear myself think." Nora says as she points to the chopper.

"We know, but that does not mean you have to shout every thought that comes out of your head." A boy with black hair and a green tailcoat says as he gets out of the chopper.

"Ren, how is Jaune?" Velvet says as all three look to the chopper. They see a girl with long red hair and gold armor escort a boy with blond hair wearing a white chest plate and blue jeans. The boy has one hand on his head as he tries to walk strait.

"Thanks Pyrrha. I think I am good now." Jaune says to red haired warrior as he starts to walk on his own. He then quick runs behind the rubble of destroyed building, holding his mouth closed as his cheeks puff. He gets out of sight, the sound of vomiting is heard, overshadowing the notice made from the chopper.

"Gross." Nora says to the others as one last person exits the chopper. It is a man with light blond hair and a white rob. He has two disc on his back and looks to Velvet with a smile.

"Looks like you have a very interesting team to monitor." The man says before he waves to the pilot, signaling him to leave.

"We should be fine for the mission if we get going now. Right Professor Run." Velvet says as the chopper ascends.

"Yeah. Let's go kill some Grimm." Nora says as she takes out her weapon and transforms it into a large hammer. She begins matching down the road with Ren and Velvet trying to stops her.

"Wait. We need to set up a base first. Somewhere where we can get a got signal in case we need to call for backup." Velvet says as Run and Pyrrha catch up to them. The chopper now starts to fly away.

"Come on, nothing bad will happen to us. We have dealt with powerful Grimm before and came out on top." Nora says as Jaune returns to the group. He starts looking in his pockets and around him to find something.

"Jaune are you okay?" Pyrrha says.

"I feel better but I lost my bag. I think it is still in the chopper." Jaune says in a worry before looking towards the sky. He see the chopper pass the height of the building as he tries to wave for it to return.

"What am I going to do with this team?" Velvet thinks to herself as she looks up towards to sky at the chopper. As she see the chopper slowly turn around, she also notice as man atop a roof of a destroyed building. She cannot make out what he is holding, but it was pointed at the chopper. Run and Pyrrha notice the man as Ren tries to stop Nora form leaving early. Suddenly the man's weapon extends, impaling the chopper where the engine is. The weapon retracts as the chopper begins to fall and smoke out of control. It collides with a nearby building, exploding on impact.

The group all look in shock as they see the metal body falls to the ground. Run looks to see the pilot's dead body hanging out the window, burning from the fire created from the explosion. He looks to the man on the roof holding the weapon, who jumps down from the roof to glare at the group. Run's expression changes from anger to shock as he recognizes one the man.

"You're…Natala." Run says as Pyrrha looks to him in confusion.

"You know him?" Pyrrha says she takes out her shield and spear. Jaune takes out his sword and takes a defensive stance.

"He should be dead." Run says causing Pyrrha to look at him in unbelief, only to quickly realize what Natala was by his glare and lack of speech.

"Is he a puppet? I thought Kurome was the only one that could create them." The red hair warrior says.

"You are almost right." Someone says from an alleyway, Pyrrha and the others look to see a man with an x-shaped scar on his face walk out. "He is a puppet, but Kurome is not the only one who could make them. You just need to use the imperial arm, Yatsufusa."

"Who are you!?" Run says as the man walks over to Natala.

"You have spent so much time in the world of Remnant that you cannot recognize someone from your old home world." The man says in a condescending tone as Velvet looks at Run in confusion.

"Home world? What does he mean?" Velvet says to Run. However, as she finishes her sentence, a gunshot is heard. The rabbit Faunus falls to the ground in pain as she looks blood pouring from her leg. She sees a bullet hole in her thigh and her aura around the wound fading.

"Velvet!" Nora says as she runs to her aid. Ren draws his weapons as he looks to where the gunshot came from. He see a woman in a poncho and a wide rim hat walk out from the shadows of an alleyway, holding a revolver with smoke pouring out the barrel. Ren aims and fires his weapon at the woman, but behind her emerges a bald man in a white suit who blocks the bullets with a riot shield.

"It is not polite to interrupt someone when they are in the middle of a conversation you freak of nature. Or should I have Dola shoot you in the head next time, maybe have Wall crush skull with his shield." The man says in an angry tone at Velvet before looking back at Run.

"What do you want!?" Run says as angle like wings emerge from the disc on his back.

"First let me tell you who I am so you remember who you were. My name is Syura, the prime minister's son." He says as the as the Dola and Wall walk over to him. "He sent you and the Jaeger's on a mission a few months ago to get an important item and kill Night Raid if they intersected you. Your team never returned and we thought you were all killed. But no bodies were found, so I had the brilliant realization that you had used the item to teleport to another world to hide your failure." Syura says as he gestures with his hands. Pyrrha takes aim with her weapon as she sees Wall holding his shield. "I got here thanks to my imperial arm and found out who is dead and who is still alive. My dad sent me here to bring back evidence of who won and any survives."

"So you want me then?" Run says as he looks at Syura reply with a grin. Run turns back to see the students ready to fight for their lives. "Alright, I will go along with you. But promise me you will not harm these kids." Run says causing Syura to burst out laughing. He continues for a few seconds before refocusing on Run.

"No." The man with the x shaped scar says as Natala quickly rushes Jaune. The leader of team JNPR blocks the slash with his shield but is left in a staggered state. Natala unleashes another slash, cutting deep into Jaune on his left shoulder. He tiers to make a third attack but his weapon in covered by a black aura and pulled hand from his hand. He looks to see Pyrrha holding out her hand towards the weapon and points towards Syrua, causing the weapon to hurl towards him. However, Wall intersects with it his riot shield. The blade imbeds in the shield as Natala runs back to retrieve it. Syura glares at Run.

"You disobeyed the Capital, which means your punishment effects anyone you care about as much as it does you. I need you alive, for now, but they can die." Syura says as Run begins to wind back his wings. The wings then point towards the enemies, releasing a barrage of sharp feathers. Syrua reaches in his pocket to grab something, causing him and the other puppets to vanish. The feather continues their velocity until they lose momentum and fall to the ground. Run grits his teeth as he looks back to the students.

"You all get out of here now! Find a place to hide and call for help." Run says in a demanding tone as Pyrrha helps Jaune.

"What? What about you?" Jaune say as Run tires to look around.

"I will be fine but you all need to find somewhere safe." Run says,

"We can fight them with you!" Nora says.

"No! Not these enemies." Run says as he looks at Jaune and Velvet's injures. "Their weapons are bypassing aura, call Ozpin and let him know who this enemy is and to protect Akame and the others."

"But-"Velvets says but is cut off by Run, "This is an order!" After hearing that Pyrrha and Jaune nod and run away through an alley way. Nora follows them, supporting Velvet on her shoulder, followed by Ren.

Run stands alone in the middle of the street, listening and hearing only the sound of the fire from the chopper and the student's footsteps getting father away. He looks to the fire and flaps his wings towards it, putting out the flames. Silence fills the area as Run closes his eyes as he listens to the sound of nothing. After a few seconds, he hears the sound of a gun readying to fire behind his rights side. Run fly's in the air and avoids the bullet. In the air he looks to see Dola looking up at him, adjusting her wide rim hat. Run commences an attack when he hears a metallic sound comes from behind him. He dodges at the last second, only losing a few feathers, realizing the sound came from a Natala's weapon elongating to tens of feet to reach him in the air. Run ascends higher as he looks at the street, seeing the Natala's weapon return to its normal size as he stands next to Syura and Wall.

Run gets ready to attack to all of his foes with one feather barrage from his imperial arm. He looks in anger down at Syura, who responds with a sadistic smile. As he is about to launch his attack, blood erupts out of his back as his wings disappear. He turns in shock to see a woman is a black and red armor, holding a long red sword. He sees in the holes of her Grimm mask to see the red eyes.

"I never heard her approach." Run thinks as he falls to the ground. He lands on his back, barley conscious as his vison fades. He focuses to see the woman how attacked him land on her feet and put her sword in its sheath. He see Syura walk over to him and picking up a piece of the disc.

"Looks like your imperial arm is destroyed. We never got to see your trump card." Syura says to Run before tossing the pieces into Run's face. "Oh well, you never stood a chance from the start." Syura says a he looks at Run struggling to breath. He then stomps on Run's face, knocking out the former Jaeger. Syura lets a small chuck before turning to woman in the Grimm mask.

"Raven, did you already kill the Night Raid members." He says as the puppets walk over and pick up Run.

"The team never arrived." Raven says in an emotionless tone.

"What!?" Syura angrily replies.

"A last minute change says that the team did not leave for the mission today, instead they merged with another team to leave tomorrow." Raven replies in the same emotionless tone as before.

"I do not want to stay here another day. We are supposed to start our little 'invasion' soon." Syura says.

"Night Raid will die today, start the invasion and I will find them in the kingdom of Vale." Raven say as the puppets walk over to her side with Run.

"Alright I will start dropping the monsters from the sky and we will see what kills Night Raid first." Syura says as he takes out his imperial arm. "By the way, a couple of students Run was try to protect got away. I can get Dorothea and your other puppet to take care of them, but let's send two more. Just to be safe." Syura says as his imperial arms begins to glow. Revan nods before she looks over to Wall and Dola carrying Run. The two puppets walk over to Syura as he smirks and vanishes in a flash of light. Raven waits a few seconds before she takes out her scroll and looks to see members Team ATMC and Team RWBY. She zooms in to see full screen the image of Yang. Raven stares at it for a few seconds before turning off her scroll and creating a red and black vortex. Both she and Natala walk through in and vanishing.


	6. Chapter 5 - Velvet Scarlatina

**Chapter 5 - Velvet Scarlatina**

Almost a mile away from where they landed, Team JNPR and Velvet hide in an abandon building. Ren stands lookout as he see nobody in the empty street. Nora is looking at her scroll to only see a screen that says, "No Signal." Jaune sits in a corner, holding his wound as he tries to move his arm without causing himself too much pain. Across from him, he see Velvet siting against the wall with Pyrrha sitting next to her. The red haired warrior's hands over the bullet wound in Rabbit Faunus' leg. She concentrates as the bullets levitates out of Velvet's leg, surrounded in a black aura. Velvet takes a clean rag and places it over her wound as Pyrrha looks at the bullet.

"Thankyou Pyrrha." Velvet says as Pyrrha replies with a smile before looking back at the bullet.

"It looks like a normal bullet, not dust round." Pyrrha says.

"Isn't that a bit outdated?" Nora says as she still gets up, moving the scroll in her hand to find a signal.

"People stopped using those decades ago, plus a bullet like that should not do that much damage against aura." Ren says as he does not look away from the road.

"We are not dealing with just anyone." Pyrrha says as she starts to clean the blood off the bullet.

"Who were those people?" Velvet says.

"We do not know, but they are not from this world, just like Run and Akame's team." Nora says, still moving around.

"What!?" Velvet says with denial in the answer.

"Nora! We were not supposed to tell anyone that!" Jaune say in slight anger.

"Whoops." Nora replies. Velvet starts to realize what they are saying is the truth and what she has now gotten herself into.

"The guy with the x shaped scar said something about Night Raid, what is that?" Velvet says.

"I think that was Akame's old team name with her other team members." Ren replies.

"Akame's Team is working with Coco, we need to contact her!" Velvet says in worry.

"We will, but we need be able to call Ozpin first. He will be able to provide them help faster than we could." Jaune says as he looks at Pyrrha staring at the bullet in confusion. "What is it Pyrrha?" He says as she cleans the tip of the bullet to revile a red stone.

"This is not a dust stone?" Pyrrha says as she places her finger over the stone. Only after a few seconds, she starts to feel a little dizzy. She takes out her scroll to see that her aura had decreased a little. The red haired warrior gets up and walks over to her leader. She sits down next to him and closely examines the wound on his shoulder.

"Pyrrha, what are you doing? What did you find?" Jaune says in confusion.

"Jaune, when that guy attacked you, did you see something red on his weapon." Pyrrha says as she starts to clean his wound with a rag. Jaune tries to remember what had happened before, he see the blade after he was staggered. Before it imbedded in his body he saw a slight red glint from the blade.

"Yeah, now that you mention it." Jaune say before Pyrrha takes a new rag and pours disinfectant on it. She uses it to clean his wound. After she finished, she looks at the rag to see a small amount of what looks like red grains of sand. She compares the red to the shade of red of the stone in the bullet, seeing a match.

"I think whatever this red stone is can bypass aura. And that guy's weapon was covered in that same stone, just on a powder-like level." Pyrrha says as she gives the bullet to Jaune.

"I have no idea what this is, but maybe Ozpin might." Jaune says before he looks to Nora, "Any luck with a signal." Nora continues to walk around holding her scroll. She stops near the window where the screen changes from displaying no signal to having a connection.

"I got something now." Nora says with joy as she searches her contacts. Suddenly, a gunshot is heard and the scroll in hand is destroyed.

"Nora!" Ren says as he looks to see were the enemy was. He looks around but does not find anyone, until he looks to the roof of a building across them. With the sun behind her, Dola stands, holding her revolver. She loads the chamber and fires at Ren, only hitting the wall next to him. Ren ducks and hides behind the wall.

"They have found us! One of them is on the roof top." Ren shouts to the others as he readies his weapons. Pyrrha grabs her shield and spear and tosses Jaune his sword. Nora quick grabs her weapon in its grenade launcher form. Velvet stands up and looks for her box. She finds it next to the wall across from her. As she picks up the box, she feels an ominous presence nearby. She looks down the dark hall not seeing anyone, but hearing the cracking of a whip. The rabbit Faunus blocks it from hitting her face. However, the whip wraps around her wrist.

"There's anoth-" Velvet begins to say but is forcefully pulled into the darkness before she can worn her friends.

"Velvet!?" Nora says in confusion before another gunshot is heard and a bullet barley misses her.

Velvet is dragged to the floor a few meters before being slammed against the wall. She tries to stand up but feels the stinging pain from the shot in her leg return. Her ears twitch as she hears the sound of footsteps nearby. Before she can react, somebody grabs the top of her head, picking her up, tossing her out of the building through a broken window. The rabbit Faunus crashes against the ground before stopping. Taking deep breaths of pain, Velvet stands up to see her attacker. Climbing out of the window is a man with red hair and a vest. He holds a whip as he stares at Velvet.

"I am impressed you are still able to stand." Velvet hears being said by someone she has not meet before. She turns to see a girl in the middle of the street in a turquoise dress with short blond hair. "Tell me, is high endurance a trait of all Faunus?"

"Who are you?" Velvet says, trying to remain conscious.

"My name is Dorothea and the man who tossed you throw out the window is Rokugoh." The blond girl replies, "But you did not answer my question, so let me ask you a different one. Do you mind if I run a few test on you? Since I am new to this world, there are so many things I want to test my alchemy on."

"What!?" Velvet says as she tightens her grip on her box.

"That is not a no, so let's test the limits of your endurance." Dorothea says as she looks to Rokugoh. He readies his whip for another attack as Velvet opens her box to reveal her true weapon. A blue light emerges from the box, creating a pair of gauntlets on each arm. Rokugoh attacks with his whip, but the rabbit Faunus fires a shotgun blast from her weapon towards the ground. She avoids the attack by launching herself in the air with the kickback from her weapon. The gauntlets then fade as the blue light forms a large scythe. A shot is fired from the top of scythe, sending Velvet towards him. She strikes him the scythe, cutting across his right shoulder and stomach in one slash, forcing him to drop his whip.

"Well, that is a very powerful weapon. And it is not even an imperial arm." Dorothea says as she crosses her arms, "But you will have to try harder to a Puppet." Just as the alchemist finishes her sentences, Rokugoh grabs Velvet by her neck with his left hand. He then pulls the rabbit Faunus towards him, head-butting her. Velvet falls back stunted as the blue light scythe fades. Rokugoh picks up his whip with his left hand as his right arm dangles, barley attached to his body. He readies for another attack.

Before all of the light faded away, it forms a pistol that Velvet grabs with her left hand. She shots Rokugoh in his left eye, but he still hits her with his whip over her right eye. Flinching in pain, Velvet tries focus on her enemy. She sees Rokugoh is about to punch her with and tightens her grip on the blue light pistol, transforming it into a double-edged sword. She cuts his left hand off from the wrist. Before it or his whip could hit the ground, the rabbit Faunus slashes across his neck, decapitating the puppet. Rokugoh falls back a lies against the wall, motionless. Velvet takes a quick sigh of relief before looking to Dorothea.

"A weapon that can transform that easily by the will of user. To use a weapon like that at such a young age is amazing." Dorothea says as Velvet begins to walk towards her, "But do you think you that can defeat me?"

"I do!" Velvet says as the blue light enlarges, creating a mini-gun. The barrels aimed at the alchemist as they start to spin. Dorothea responds with a slit chuckle. Velvet looks in confusion until she hears a loud noise from behind her. She turns in horror to see that the managed corpse of Rokugoh had gotten up and walked over to her box. He began to stomp on it as the box dents and breaks.

"No! You cannot destroy that!" Velvet pleads as she aims the mini-gun at him. But before she could fire a shot, Rokugoh had stomped one more time. This time, destroying the box and causing a large blue light to emerge from the rubble. The mini-gun fades away as the light near the box glows more out of control. Velvet tries to shield her face as the light causes an explosion, obliterating Rokugoh and sending Velvet flying back. She slides on her back against the road, coming to a stop in front of Dorothea.

"I did not expect that, I thought your weapon would disappear if the box was destroyed. But I cannot complain about the results." Dorothea says as she looks down at an unconscious Velvet. "So that is your limit, interesting. What should I do with you now? Give you to Raven to turn you into a puppet?" the alchemist thinks to herself as she dawns a sinister smile, "No, I have something grander in mind for you."


	7. Chapter 6 - Jaune Arc

**Chapter 6 – Jaune Ark**

"What happened to Velvet!?" Ren says, "And what was that expulsion!?"

"I don't know but we are pinned here." Jaune says before another bullet pass through the window. He looks to Pyrrha, "I have a plan, use your polarity to hold our shields over the window. We are all going to sneak out the back of this building and find Velvet." Pyrrha nods as both throw their shields. Both stop in midair as they are covered by a black aura, blocking the view for Dola.

"Okay, let's move." Jaune says as they begin waking out of the room. Ren stops to check the positon of the shields, when he notices fingers coiling on the other side of the shield in front of him. He looks in shock as the shield is pulled away by Wall. The bald man stares back at Ren as he tosses the shield away. Ren fires a few shots into Wall's chest, but does not cause the undead puppet to flinch. As Ren is about to continue firing, Dola fires another shot from her gun at Wall. The bullet passes him and continues it path into Ren's chest. He cries out in pain, catching the attention of his teammates.

"Ren!" Nora screams before she looks over to Wall in anger. She changes her weapon into a large hammer and strikes Wall across his chest. The bald man is sent flying back and crashes into a building. His bones break on impact and he falls to the ground. Nora then tosses her hammer aside to grab Ren. Jaune and Pyrrha look in fear as their friends are both in Dola's sights.

"Pyrrha, move the other shield." Jaune quickly tells his teammate to do before Dola can take a shot. Dola stands disgruntled as she is not able to get a clear shot of her foes.

However, she looks into the other window, seeing the hammer and the grenade launcher shells. She smiles as she takes aim and fires, hitting a shell dead center and causing and explosion. The blast destroys the building Team JNPR was hiding in, turning it into rubble. Dola smiles as she scales down from the roof. She walks over to the still smoking rubble to look for the bodies. She quickly finds Ren and Nora next to each other both bleeding profusely. She raises her gun to put both at of their misery when she sees some of the rubble moving in the corner of her eye. She walks over to see Pyrrha, her legs pinned under large piece of the building.

Dola walks over to Pyrrha with a smile on her face. She loads a chamber in her revolver aims at the red haired warrior's head. Pyrrha raise her hand towards Dola and closes her eyes. The gun is covered in a black aura and moves slightly to the left. The trajectory of the bullet goes away from her head, hitting the ground only centimeters from her head. Pyrrha's hand falls as she tries to move the rubble, but to no avail. Dola takes a step closer to her and stomps on Pyrrha's stomach. As the red haired warrior coughs up blood, Dola bends down to press the end of the barrel against Pyrrha's forehead. She loads the chamber as Pyrrha looks in horror.

Dola smiles as she applies a little pressure of on the trigger. Before she can deliver the final blow, Jaune sneaks up from behind her and cuts off Dola's arm. Her arm falls a few feet away Pyrrha as Dola jumps back as Jaune looks to her with determination. He runs towards her to with his sword raised. Dola tries draws her other gun with her remaining arm, but the revolver flies out of her hand before she can aim at him. He slashes across her chest, splitting the puppet into two pieces. She falls to the ground seeing Pyrrha with her raised arm pointed to where the revolver was thrown. Dola's body lays motionless as Jaune falls to knees, taking deep breaths. After a few seconds, he stands back up to walk over to his teammate. However, he stops once he hears a familiar voice that sends a shiver down his spine.

"Well looks like you're the only one standing." Jaune turns to see that is Syura who was talking to him, "To even be standing after that explosion is impressive."

"What do you want!?" Jaune says as holds his sword to defend himself.

"Most of what I want, I already have." Syura says smugly, "What I do not have now is a new torture subject. Someone who I can test out my new toys and tricks on. Someone who can take a lot of punishment."

"What!?" Jaune say is disbelief at the man's insanity.

"Since I am feeling generous, I will make you a deal. You become my new victim and I will leave your friends here alone." Syura says with a sadistic smile, "Of course, you could try to kill me now and fail miserably. Or let me take on of your friends in your place, but I drought they last more than three minutes." Syura continues as he glances over to Ren and Nora, "So what will it be?"

Jaune continues to take deep breaths as he grits his teeth and tightens his grip on his sword. However, he looks to his to see the dire condition his friend are in, know they need to call for help imminently. He loosens his grip on his sword and drops in on the ground in front of him. Pyrrha looks over to him in worry as she tries to move the rubble off her legs.

"No Jaune." Pyrrha says to her leader, but he has already made up his mind.

"Alright, I will go with." Jaune says as Syura grin goes wider. He starts to walk over to the leader of Team JNPR, "But you won't my friend." Jaune says as Syura stops in front of him.

"I promise as long as you can withstand my torturing. They can call for help from Vale, but I think the kingdom will have its hands full." Syura says.

"What do you-?" Jaune begins to say but is unable to finish as Syura grabs the top of Jaune's head and knees him in the face. Jaune falls to ground in pain as Syura looks down on him.

"I would not worry about that, you and I are about to have a lot of fun together." Syura says before he laughs manically and reaches into his pocket.

Pyrrha finally pushes off the ruble as she raise her hand towards the sword on the ground. The sword begins to be covered in a black aura ad points to Syura. However, the sword only vibrates as she realizes she does not have the strength to move the weapon any further. She looks in a panic as she finds one of Dola's revolvers. Pyrrha picks up the gun and aims at Syura. She tries to aim for his head but her hand remains unsteady after all the damage she has endured. Before she can pull the trigger, Syura and Jaune vanish in a purple light. Her hand falls the ground in defeat, dropping the gun, and forming a fist as she strike the floor multiple times. She screams anger as tears pour down her face.

"I sorry Jaune. I am so sorry." Pyrrha says as she reaches into her pocket to get her scroll. The scroll is cracked but still works as she sees she has a signal. She opens her contact to call for support.

"Jaune, I will save you." Pyrrha says will determination as she waits for an answer from her call.


	8. Chapter 7 - Chelsea

**Chapter 7 – Chelsea**

Back in the city of Vale, and old man runs in terror as a Creeper Grimm chases him. He screams for help as she looks back to see the monster is only a few feet behind him. He panics as he trips over a rock in the middle of the street, falling to the ground as the Grimm pounces on him. It gets ready to devour the man, when suddenly a horizontal bolt of lightning destroys the creatures head. The old man still scared for his life looks to see where the bolt originated from and sees Chelsea. Her eyes glowing as she walks over to him.

"Are you alright?" Chelsea says as she helps up the old man. He nods, still in fear as the sound of multiple Grimm roar in the distance, Chelsea's eyes returns to their normal color as she continues to talk to him, "Go down this road and a take left at the first turn, you will see an evacuation airship that will take you out of here. Go now and you will be safe." she says as the man begins to follow her instructions. Chelsea looks to the sky to see numerous Grimm Griffins circle the city.

"How did this happen?" Chelsea says to herself.

"Chelsea!" the Auburn haired woman hears her named called by Ruby running to her. The silver eyed girl is followed by her teammate Blake, Coco, Akame, and Mine.

"I don't think there are any civilians left for us to save, we should evacuate to." Blake says.

"What about Tatsumi and Yang?" Mine says in worrying tone, "They are still fighting in another district."

"A ship will be coming soon to pick us up after the civilians." Coco says Mine, "You and Ruby, go and make sure they are okay. The rest of us will make sure the last airship of civilians can get out safely. Then we will rendezvous with you and get out of here."

"Okay, stay safe." Ruby says before running off into the distance, leaving a trail of rose petals. Mine nods to Coco before following Ruby. The others run to the location that Chelsea told the old man to go to.

Unbeknownst to the huntresses in training, Raven and Natala watch the team split up from the rooftop of a building. Raven looks down on Chelsea with judging eyes.

"So that is the current Fall Maiden." She says in an emotionless tone, "I did not expect Ozpin to leave her to use the power so freely." She then shifts her gaze to Akame, recognizing her. "Syura said that was one of the deadliest members of Night Raid, fighting her when she has the Fall maiden and two other students to back her up could be problematic." Raven thinks before she glances over to Natala. He is looking down towards Mine as she tries to catch up to Ruby. Raven grips the Yatsufusa and looks her puppet directly in the eyes.

"Natala, Kill the woman with long pink hair, she is a member of Night Raid." Raven says before she looks down towards to road. She sees Ruby has stopped to wait for her friend, looking to her with a glare of resentment. She turn back to Natala, "If the girl in red gets in your way, kill her also. That is your order." Natala nods once before running to follow Ruby and Mine. Raven looks off towards Akame, seeing her turn the corner and losing her chance to go after her.

"I need to speak with her before I fight that Night Raid Member." Raven think as she opens a red vortex and walks through it, vanish into thin air.


	9. Chapter 8 - Mine

**Chapter 8 - Mine**

"Come on, we are almost there." Ruby says as she runs a few steps ahead of Mine. The pink haired sniper breaths heavily as she tries keep up with the silver eyed girl. Ruby looks back to see her friend close behind, "Mine, are you alr-" She begins to say when in the corner of her eye, Ruby sees a blade on a path for Mine's head.

"MINE BEHIND YOU!" Ruby shouts. Mine gasps as she glances behind her, barley dodging the blade, only having it graze her left shoulder before continuing to the ground. Mine quickly holds Pumpkin in her right arm and looks the where the spear originated from. She finds Natala on top of a roof of a nearby building, holding the polearm of the weapon that tried to kill her. With anger in her eyes, she fires a shot from her weapon towards the man. The puppet dodges the shot and jumps of the building, his weapon retracting to him before he lands.

"Who is he?" Ruby says as she wields her scythe

"I don't know, but I can tell he is not friendly." Mine says as she glares at Natala, who responds in kind but without speaking a word, "Like we did not have enough problems to deal with today."

Natala points the blade of his weapon at Mine. The pink haired sniper begins to aim her weapon at the puppet as his weapon quickly extends. Before the blade reaches her head, Ruby swiftly moves in front of her friend and deflects the blade. The silver eyed girl moves out of the way of the barrel of the gun as Mine fires. The blast of her concentrated spiritual energy penetrates Natala's heart. He falls on his back and has his weapon to his side. The two girls lower their weapons after the fight had come to a quick end.

"We have to keep going now." Mine says as Ruby nods. They start to resume running when suddenly Ruby feels a sharp pain slash across her back. Mine looks in shock as Ruby falls to her knees. Both look back to see Natala beginning to stands back up. He retracts his weapon with the blade dipped in blood.

"How? I shoot him in the heart." Mine says as Natala rushes her and Ruby. She takes aim as Ruby transforms her weapon into a sniper. Both unleash a volley of shots at the puppet. However, what shots he does not block with his weapon do not slow him down as they penetrate through his body. He gets close to the two and plunges his blade into Mine abdomen. She is pushed back a few feet and choughs up blood.

"MINE!" Ruby says in horror as she aims her sniper at Natala. She shots him in the left eye, causing him to look away for a second. The silver eye girl quickly transform Crescent Rose into its scythe form as she begins to swing. However, Natala looks back to Ruby with his other eye and ducks the attack. He grabs Ruby's left arm and forces her to the ground. The silver eyed girl tries to swing her weapon but Natala stabs her in her left shoulder, Ruby screams in agony as the blade wedges between her bones, dislocating her shoulder.

Mine gets up and holds her stomach to prevent blood from pouring out. She looks over to see her friend in danger and raises her Pumpkin. She fires a shot at Natala's head, the force the blast leaves a hole in the side of his skull. He falls few feet from Ruby as the silver eyed girl tries to catch her breath. Mine walks over to Ruby and helps her up, grabbing her right hand.

"Will you be alright?" Mine says in concern as she looks at the blood drip down left arm.

"Me? What about you?" Ruby says as she points to Mine's abdomen.

"Haha, I guess we both have been slaking on our training." Mine says in a slight light hearted tone. She listens and hears the roars of Grimm getting louder, "I think we attracted some Grimm with all the noise we made in that fight. We need to move." They start to the run away as Ruby glances back to go to pick up her weapon. However, she see something that brings horror into her silver eyes.

"Mine! He is still moving!" Ruby says as Mine turns in disbelief, but she soon realizes the horrifying truth as Natala slowly gets up and glares at the pink haired sniper. She tightly grabs Ruby's right hand and begins to run away with her.

"If he is not going to die, we have to get away from him!" Mine says as she and Ruby run down the road. Natala starts to slowly walk towards them, then speeds up as he gaze intensifies on the two girls. Mine looks back to see Natala catching up to them, she grabs her wound in pain. Mine and Ruby take the first turn the see, but stop once they see that it reveals a horde of Grimm of all different types blocks the path. Mine turns in panic as Natala is close enough now to try and stab Ruby. The pink haired sniper pushes her friend out of the way as she blocks the blade with Pumpkin.

Natala force Pumpkin down with his blade and then punches Mine in her face. The pink haired sniper falls back. Losing her grip on her imperial arm as blood pours out her nose. She tries to stand up but has ran out of energy, her endurance had meet its limit. Natala stands over her and grabs her throat with one hand and tightens his grip of his weapon with the other. Mine glances over to see where her weapon dropped, but panics as she is unable to reach it. Natala raises his weapon high as the pink haired sniper looks up to see the look of murderous intent in Natala's stare. She grits her teeth as she looks him in the eye and remains unflinching.

Ruby looks up to see Mine in a dire situation. She stands up with the last of her strength, coughing up a few drops of blood. Mine glances of to see Ruby in pain. Unable to speak, she conveys with her eyes for Ruby to run away, to be safe, to leave her behind. Ruby shakes her head in denial as tears start to form in her eyes. Mine looks back to her to give a small smile, to say that it will be alright, so long as you live, that this is goodbye. Ruby's tears pour like a waterfall as she turns away and starts running.

Mine lets out a small sigh of relief as she closes her eyes. Natala swiftly lowers his weapon, aim for the pink haired sniper's neck. As the blade is only centimeters from her neck, a loud thud is heard. Mine opens her eyes to see that Ruby had charged into Natala, pushing the puppet off of Mine and saving her friend's life. Natala falls a few feet in front of the Grimm as Ruby lands near Pumpkin.

Natala gets back up as the glares at Ruby, the Grimm behind him become alerted and respond in kind. All get ready to charge and finish off the two. Ruby stands up and looks to the ground to sees Pumpkin. She picks out the weapon with her right arm and aims it down the road at all her enemies. Mine looks up to see her friend struggle to stand, her arm shaking over the weight of the weapon she holds, unsupported.

"Ruby, what are you doing!? I saw you ran away!" Mine says as she tries to stand up.

"I would never leave you behind. I just needed a running start." Ruby says as the enemies advance, "I hope you don't mind I use Pumpkin for a second."

"What? Ruby don't-" Mine says as she reaches out her arm to her friend. The engine on Pumpkin begins to heat up as the barrel overflows with spiritual energy.

"I WILL NOT LET MY FRIENDS DIE!" Ruby shouts as her silver eyes begin to glow.


	10. Chapter 9 - Ruby Rose

**Chapter 9 – Ruby Rose**

An airship descends on a clear road. Coco, Chelsea, Akame, and Blake wait for it to touch the ground. Coco looks over to Blake.

"Call the others to let them know we are coming to pick them up." Blake nods as she opens her scroll. However, she and the others stumble as the ground beneath her shakes. Coco looks in the distance in disbelief as a gigantic horizontal beam of energy covers a large chunk of the kingdom. A shock wave pushes them back, even the airship slides a few feet on the ground. The beam vaporizes the buildings as it travels for miles. Grimm Griffins in the sky disintegrate as they are caught in the destruction. The beam crashes against a mountain, destroying half the piece of land before it fades away.

"What was that!?" Coco say in shock as Akame recognizes the color of the beam from the weapon of an ally.

"Was that blast from Pumpkin?" Akame thinks as she comes to a grim realization. "We need to find Mine and the others quickly!" She says as she jumps into the airship. The others follow her in as the airship ascends. They all look in awe as they see the scar left on the world of Remnant by the blast. Near the middle of the kingdom, the crater came to a point at one location.

"Over there, that could be where it originated from." Coco says as she orders the pilot to land. As the touch the ground, Akame jumps out and looks around in a panic. She looks around to find her friends. The others jump out and help in the search.

"What happened here?" Blake say looks to the ground and finds a trail of blood on the undestroyed road. Her eyes follow up the road to see the water fountain. She looks to see what looks like two people against the fountain.

"Over there!" Blake says as she points to the two. They all start running to the location, however Chelsea stops as she sees something in the corner of her eye. She walks over to the tattered remains of the imperial arm Pumpkin. The metal had warped and the engine still has smoke fuming out of it. She picked up the weapon in confusion before realizing the danger her friends were in. the auburn haired woman carries the weapon back to the airship. She quickly places it down and grabs one on the two emergency med kits before running to catch up with the others. Akame lead in group as she is the first to realize who the two were.

"MINE! RUBY!" Akame screams as she makes it over to the two girls. Mine cradled Ruby in her arms as she looks up to her teammate with tired eyes.

"Akame?" Mine says in a weak voice, "Please… Ruby needs a doctor."

"What happened!?" Coco says as she catches up.

"We were attacked…by a man that could not die…Ruby used Pumpkin…to save my life." Mine says as she struggles to speak. Blake moves over to move Ruby. She looks into her leader's eyes to see they were faded grey color. He expression remained emotionless as Blake stares to cry.

"Is she…" Blake begins to say as Mine looks to her, shaking her head.

"She used… all the spiritual energy...she had…Putting her in…a coma…But she still…has deep wounds…and needs…a doctor." Mine says as she tries to lift Ruby to give to Blake. She and Coco pick up Ruby and begin carrying her to the airship. Akame moves to help up Mine when she notices a deep wound on her abdomen. Pouring out the wound was copious amounts of blood that stained her outfit and the ground she sat on.

"Mine, how much blood have you lost!?" Akame say as Chelsea runs over to them.

"I will…be fine…Please save…Ruby." Mine says as she closes her eyes.

"Mine? MINE!" Akame says as she fears the worst for her teammate. Chelsea knees over to Mine as puts her hand close to her mouth. She feels a faint breathing as Coco runs back to them.

"How is she?" Coco says.

"She is still alive, but she has gone into shock now." Chelsea says as she opens the med kit, "Both her and Ruby need a doctor as soon as possible."

"But we can't leave until we get Yang and Tatsumi. If we do, another airship will not get here for hours." Akame says as Chelsea starts to clean Mine's injury.

"They are going to have to wait, these two need to be evacuated now." Coco says in a commanding tone, "Those two are strong enough to survive a few more hours and I know they would not argue with this call."

"But if someone went after these two, what is to say someone is not going after Tatsumi and Yang right now." Chelsea says as she finishes bandaging Mine's wound. Coco walks to Mine's side and gets ready pick her up.

"Like I said, they are strong. Blake will call Yang and let them know of the situation. We are leaving now." Coco says as she picks up Mine, "This is my call as the supervisor of both teams. This is the call that needs to be made." Chelsea helps carry Mine. Akame looks to Mine to see pain she has endured. They make it to the airship as the machine gets ready to take off. Coco places Mine next to Ruby in the airship before getting in. Chelsea follows her in with Akame. Blake closes her scroll and looks to the others.

"Yang and Tatsumi agreed with the choice. They will get on the next available airship to get out of the city."

"Blake, how is Ruby?" Akame says.

"I cleaned and bandaged her wounds, but all I can think to do for her right now?" Blake says in a worrying tone. Akame looks at Ruby to see her faded grey eyes staring into nothingness. She moves over to close her eyes before the airship takes off.

"You two have done enough, just rest now." Akame thinks as the airship takes them out of the kingdom.


	11. Chapter 10 - Raven Branwen

**Chapter 10 – Raven Branwen**

 _30 minutes later._

Tatsumi and Yang walk down the middle of the road. In front of them is Ursa Grimm that searches the area for food. The blond woman grits her teeth as she runs to the monster. Hearing her approach, the Grimm turns to see the Yang greet the beast with a punch to the jaw. She continues the assault with a barrage of punches. The last punch ending the monsters torment it by sending it in a parked car. Yang pants in anger as her knuckles begin to bleed. Tatsumi walks over to her with worrying eyes

"Yang, are you okay?" Tatsumi says as Yang opens her gauntlets, seeing they are empty.

"I'm fine." She responds in an angry tone as she realizes she has realized she is out of shells for her weapon.

"We should find somewhere to lay low for a while, wait out the time until the airship gets here." Tatsumi says as Yang readies her weapons and continues walking, "Yang did you hear me?"

"I said I'm fine, we should just keep moving." Yang say as she looks back to Tatsumi, her eyes still red. He does not respond as they continue walking. After a few seconds, Tatsumi speaks up.

"Yang-" Tatsumi says, however yang turns back before he could finish the question.

"WHAT!?" Yang shouts as she turns to Tatsumi. The area goes quiet as Tatsumi looks back at Yang.

"Yang, I know you are angry with situation, with what happened to your sister. But you can't let that rage consume you, it will only do more harm than good. Please came down." Tatsumi says as Yang grits her teeth harder.

"What do you know!? The situation is completely messed up. Vale is overrun and half destroyed, we are stranded here for another few hours, Mine almost died to some zombie assassin, AND MY SISTER IS IN A COMA!" Yang screams at Tatsumi as punches the wall of a building. Listing off all the reason why she is mad, with the last punch destroying the building wall.

"I know all of that Yang, but you can't this rage overpower you. I have been in a situation like this before and felt the same way you did. I do not want you to make the same mistakes I did." Tatsumi says as he sees the blood on her knuckles drip on the ground. She grabs the hand and tries to clean off the blood.

"For the third time, I'm fine." Yang says in a slightly less angry tone, "Look, I just need some time to myself. Let's split up for a little bit and meet back up at Beacon before the airship gets here."

"I don't think that's a good idea." Tatsumi says.

"Tatsumi, please." Yang responds as she closes her eyes. Tatsumi waits a few seconds before responding.

"Okay, be safe." Tatsumi says as he starts to walk the other direction. After a few minutes Yang opens her eyes, which had returned to a lilac color. She resumes walking down the road listening for any enemy activity.

After a while the sky started to turn dark, the blond woman makes it to the entrance of Beacon Academy. Her hair glows slightly illuminating the path. As she walks down the path, she notices someone in front of the doors. A woman with red and black outfit and a Grimm mask stood a few feet in her path.

"Who are you?" Yang says. Her eyes turn red as she sees the person take off her mask. The person behind the mask shared the same red eyes as she looks back at her.

"Yang. We have a lot to talk about." Raven says a serious tone. Yang realizes now who the person is.

"Heh, you really pick the worst days of my life to show up Mom." Yang says a sarcastic tone, "What do you want?"

"You have been looking for me for a while, correct." Raven answers.

"Yeah, for years." Yang replies in an angry tone. Revan stares back Yang for a few seconds before replying.

"I know I abandoned you and your father. I don't expect you to forgive me." Raven replies.

"So then why are you here now?" Yang replies.

"I want you to join me on my mission to save to world." Raven says as she walks closer to Yang, "You have grown into a capable fighter. You are now ready to help me."

"Save the world?" Yang replies as she notices her mother was right in front of her.

"Yes, I plan to save the world. I need to eliminate some very powerful people who threaten the peace. To do so, I need to form an army to aid me in the conflict to come." Raven says as she looks Yang in the eyes, "It has taken years to gather information on my enemies, but now I am confident I can mound an assault. Will you help me?"

"You mean you have an army now?" Yang says, dodging her mother's last question.

"Not yet, but soon. I have made a deal with individuals to give me the means to create my army." Raven says as she shows Yang a katana with a black handle, "This weapon is from another world, with the ability to bring anyone that dies by its blade to come back to life and serve me. A puppet to my control."

"What did you have to give up in this deal?" Yang says as she looks at the katana. Her eyes now have changed from red to lilac.

"I have been ordered to kill members of assassination group from the world of my allies." Raven says as Yang quickly realizes who she meant, "I was also not to interfere with their plan for the attacking Vale."

"You what, but so many people died because of this Grimm invasion. You knew about this and did nothing to stop it!?" Yang says she takes a step away from Raven.

"A sacrifice that needed to be made. The loss of one kingdom is worth saving the world." Raven replies in an emotionless tone.

"Have you already killed your targets." Yang replies, hoping she is wrong in her assumption.

"Not yet, I already have acquired a few puppets to eliminate some of the members. But I have not gotten conformation yet. The puppets are undead, so it is unlikely they're able to loss in combat." Raven answers as Yang realizes her assumption was right. She knew who sent the zombie assassin.

"You sent one of those things after Mine. Not only did it almost kill her, but Ruby also." Yang replies with slight anger. Raven stares back with a glint of rage in her eyes.

"Like I said, a sacrifice that-" Raven begins to say, but Yang interrupts by throwing a punch to her mother's face. Raven catches the fist in her hand as she glares back at Yang. Her daughter's eyes glow red, more violently than before.

"You're insane! Ruby is in a coma now! Who knows if she will ever wake up!" Yang say in a violent tone.

"I do not care what happens to that girl, my goal is to save the world." Raven replies.

"Then you can do it alone, there is no way I will join you." Yang declares as Raven jumps back a few feet. She looks back at her daughter and knows she has made up her mind.

"Very well, if I could not convince you join with. I will do so by force." Raven says as she puts back on her mask and points the blade of Yatsufusa at Yang. She replies by striking her fists against each other and rushing her mother.

Yang unleashes a barrage of punches. However, all are either parried or dodged by Raven. She slashes her across her arms and legs. Yang fights through the pain to continue her assault. Raven jumps back and quickly charges her daughter. She points the blade downward and raises it for an upward slash. Yang crosses her arms and blocks the blade with her gauntlets. The force of the impact pushes Yang a few feet back, causing her stumble back as she tries to regain her composure.

"You have already exhausted all of your ammo and aura. Give up now Yang." Raven says in an emotionless tone.

"Never, I am nowhere close to finished yet." Yang says as starts to become engulfed in fire. Raven looks in confusion as she tightens the grip on her weapon. As the fire fades, Yang emerges with her covered in a yellow fur with black nails like claws as her hands. She had grown a pair of cat ears and a long tail. The wounds on her body had healed as looks at her mother with her red eyes. She rushes her mother faster than before. Raven doges her first attack, but is shocked when Yang follows up with an uppercut. Raven jumps back to avoid the hit.

"Your new form, how did you acquire it?" Raven says.

"You're not the only one who has an imperial arm." Yang says as she gets ready to charge Raven. She rushes her fast than before, however as she is about to land her first punch, a red vortex appears in her path. She falls in is teleported a mile in the sky. Yang free falls as she tries to see if she can find the less painful place to land. As she looks around, another red vortex appears below her and slashes through her body. Just when the blade finishes passing through the blond woman's body, another vortex appears again, targeting a different part of her body. Yang tries to block but is unable to react quick enough. She finally crashes against the road, creating a larger creator. Her bones broken and her body bleeding none stop from the numerus cuts, the only thing she can do now is breath as she lays on her back in the rubble. Another vortex appears before Yang, this time with Raven emerging from it.

"You are still alive. That fall and those cuts would kill anyone else, your imperial arm is a strong one indeed." Raven says as she walks down towards her daughter. Her aims her katana at Yang's throat, "But in that end, it could not save you." Yang still glares back in anger with her red eyes. Raven is about to deal final blow, when suddenly a large metal spear comes out the corner of her eye. She jumps back to dodge as a large dust cloud is created over where Yang was. The cloud quickly disperses, but reveals that Yang and the spear have disappeared. Raven scans the area to see where her daughter has gone.

Only a few blocks away, Yang is carries away by someone is a rush. However, the person appears to be invisible to her. An image slowly appears to be a man in a grey suit of armor. Soon recognizing from her friend's imperial arm.

"Tatsumi?" Yang manages to say as she looks up.

"Don't worry Yang, I've got you." Tatsumi replies. He continues to run down the road looking into the sky, "We can't afford to wait for the airship to land, as soon I see it in the sky. I am going to jump to it and we are going to get out of this Kingdom."

Yang looks to him with weak eyes as she sees something appear behind him. It looks like a red vortex, causing Yang to panic. She tries to speak up but is too late as the katana blade emerges from the void and slashes into Tatsumi's shoulder. Tatsumi tumbles to the ground, cradling Yang as he turns to see Raven walk out of a red vortex. He lays Yang down as he gets ready to attack Raven.

"I am not going to let you hurt Yang anymore!" Tatsumi says as he rushes her with his spear.

"You cannot save her," Revan replies, "and you will die and serve me in death." Yang looks over to see the two classing blades. However, Tatsumi does not land a hit as Raven cuts into his armor.

"She is too strong." Yang thinks as she tries to get but struggles, her imperial arm had stared to heal her, but she has taken too much damage. Raven forces Tatsumi to the ground, dropping his weapon. He looks as Raven quickly rushes him, the tip of the blade aimed at his head. Tatsumi look in horror as he fears his life will come to an end.

He closes his eyes at the last second, all her hears is the sound of flesh being cut and blood splatter on his face. Tatsumi notices he is not in pain and opens his eyes to a new type of horror. In front of him stood Yang, the blade passing through her abdomen and only inches away from Tatsumi's head. She faces her mother, who looks to her in shock. Yang held onto the blade of Yatsufusa with one hand and forms a fist with the other. She lands the first punch on Raven, sending her mother flying back against the with the katana still in Raven's hand. Raven gets up and looks at her daughter, her masks cracks and breaks apart. The two stare at each other with their red eyes. However, Yang loses conscience and falls backwards into Tatsumi's arms.

Raven begins to walk towards the two as Tatsumi looks angularly at her. Suddenly, she stops when she notices a white flash behind the two. Tatsumi looks behind him to see a woman with multicolor hair, half brown and half pink. She smirks as she touches Tatsumi's shoulder.

Raven quickly rushes the three, but they vanish in a white flash before she could land a final strike. She listens to hear nothing; she is the only person left in the kingdom. Raven sheaths her weapon as she creates a red vortex.

"I suppose it was not their time yet." Raven thinks as she walks through the vortex, vanishing from the kingdom.


	12. Chapter 11 - Yang Xiao Long

**Chapter 11 – Yang Xiao Long**

The sunlight hits Yang's face as she lays in bed. Her eye slowly opens her to see a white ceiling. She has returned to her normal form and tries to get, but stops due to the pain.

"You shouldn't push yourself." Yang hears someone to her right say. She looks to see Tatsumi sitting in a chair next to her, reading a magazine.

"Tatsumi? Where are we?" Yang says in confusion.

"A room in the medical wing of a one the larger airships." Tatsumi says as he puts down the magazine, "The same one that is carrying all the other survivors from Vale."

"How?" Yang replies.

"I am not really sure; we were teleported here by some girl. But she left before saying a word." Tatsumi says before he looks to Yang with a serious face, "Yang, who was that woman we were fighting." Yang looks up at the ceiling her eyes start to turn red.

"Raven Branwen, my mother." Yang answers as Tatsumi looks to her in denial, but soon realizes she is saying the truth, "She left me and my dad when I was very young. I have been searching for her for years, now she just appeared in front of me." Yang continues as her eyes turn lilac, "She told me she was trying to save the world and I was thinking of joining her." Yang's eyes then turned red as she turns to Tatsumi, "But I learned she was not what I thought she was. She was the one that sent the thing that attacked Ruby and Mine. She knew that Vale was begin attack and worked with the people that caused it instead of stopping them. All because she thought the ends justified the means and did not care who was sacrificed." Yang then realizes something as she was talking, "Where are the others, where's Ruby!?"

"Ruby is still in a coma in a room down the hall, Blake is watching her. Mine is in surgery with Akame waiting outside of the operating room. Coco is trying to get in contact with her teammates while Chelsea is trying to contact Ozpin to ask him something." Tatsumi says as Yang lets out a sigh of relief, her eyes turning back to lilac. Tatsumi smiles as he realizes something, "By the way, I found something while I was alone in Vale for a while." He says as he shows Yang her bag of shampoo and conditioner.

"You went back and got it?" Yang says as Tatsumi sets it on her nightstand.

"Yeah, I know how much it meant to you. So I went back and found it next to all the torn cloths the others bought. Which reminds me, Coco is going to kill me." Tatsumi says causing Yang to laugh. She soon recoils in pain suddenly realizing something is missing.

"Where is my Lionelle?" Yang says as Tatsumi points to the foot of her bed. She sees her imperial arm cracked with a hole in the center of the metal belt buckle.

"It broke when fighting that woman. It healed the worst of your injuries but stopped working a while ago. You won't be able to use it anymore." Tatsumi says in regret.

"At least it saved my life one last time." Yang say as she lays back in her bed and closes her eyes.

"Well, just get some rest now. I need to go check on the others." Tatsumi says as he gets up and walks to the door. Just as he puts his hand on the handle, Yang speaks back up.

"Tatsumi, thanks for saving me back there."

"Right back atcha." Tatsumi replies as he gives a goofy smile. He exits and walks down the hall towards Ruby's room.

Looking in to see Blake sitting at Ruby's side. He enters to see the cat faunas with tired eyes. She does not notice him as he sits across from her.

"Yang was up for a little while, then went back to sleep." He says causing Blake to jump a little in surprise, "How is Ruby doing?"

"She is still the same as before. She still has brain activity and her other organs are working. But she has not recovered any of her aura yet. The doctors don't know what more to do." Blake says as she tries to keep her eyes open.

"Mine once told me that Pumpkin drains more spiritual energy the more dangerous the situation is. If she used to much, Pumpkin would overheat and she would pass out." Tatsumi says as she looks at Ruby, "But Pumpkin was complete destroyed, she must have used all her spiritual energy to kill her foe. That might be why she has no aura now."

"Do you think she will ever wake up?" Blake says in regretful tone.

"She should once she gain back some aura naturally. It may take some time, but I know she will wake up." Tatsumi says hopefully as he notices Blake trying to keep her eyes open, "You have been up for almost an entire day now, you should get some sleep."

"I'm okay." Blake says as Tatsumi knows she was lying.

"At least go get something to drink. I'll watch Ruby for a while and call you if something changes." Tatsumi insist causing Blake to comply.

Blake gets up and walks out of the room. She makes her way down the hall to a see a vending machine. She looks through her options and choose a can of green tea. Sitting on a bench, she takes a sip of her drink. After a few minutes she starts to doze off. Soon she awakes to the sound of someone calling her name and nudging her shoulder. Blake opens her eyes to see Akame standing in front of her.

"Akame, when did you get here?" Blake says.

"Not that long ago," Akame replies as she sits next to Blake, "Mine is doing well after the surgery. She just needs to recover for a while."

"That's good to hear, the others are fine, but I have not gotten word from Coco or Chelsea in a while." Blake says as Akame realizes something, she turns to Blake with a serious look.

"So you haven't heard yet." Akame replies.

"What?" Blake replies as Akame takes a deep breath.

"Coco learned that Velvet, Run, and Team JNPR were attacked by the people mostly associated with the ones that attacked Mine and the others." Akame answers as Blake looks in shock. "The people that attacked them were puppets, the same kind Kurome used." The mention of the words "puppet" and "Kurome" gave both of them unpleasant memories, "Velvet and Run are MIA, Jaune was kidnapped, and the rest of his team was brought here in critical condition. Only Pyrrha was conscious and told Coco everything."

"That's horrible." Blake says as she tightens the grip on her green tea can, "They need to send a rescue team."

"There is nobody available. The only students here are first years, most of whom got injured in the invasion. There are hardly any troops on this airship, only civilians and prisoners. What few hunters and huntresses are here are on a mission to eliminate all Grimm from Vale." Akame answers in a regretful tone.

"We should go then." Blake replies in a serious tone as Akame looks down.

"That's the plan, Chelsea convinced Ozpin to let us mount a rescue mission. She is going to stay back in case the enemy attack the people here. So it is only going to be me, you, Tatsumi, and Coco. They are waiting at the hanger for us." Akame says as Blake become slightly angry.

"Then what are we waiting for?" Blake says as she gets up and starts walking towards the hanger. She is stopped once Akame puts her hand on her shoulder.

"Blake, this mission is going to be more dangerous than any other we have taken before. We may be fighting deadlier enemies than the Jaegers, not to mention our lack of information on the enemy. Are you sure you want to go on this mission?" Akame says as Blake turns around in sigh anger. However, that anger fades as she looks at Akame's sorrowful expression, "I do not want any more of my friend to die."

Blake moves over and hugs Akame tightly, to Akame's surprise, "I know you are worried, but I am not going to stay behind when my friends are going to risk their lives." She says as Akame hugs her back, "So, let's complete this mission with nobody dying. Deal?"

"Deal." Akame replies as the two resume walking to the hanger. They see Tatsumi and Coco next to an airship. However, they're surprised to see that to see one more person with them, Pyrrha.

"Wait! I am coming with you!"

They walk over to realize Pyrrha out of breath. Her wounds bandages and clothes still stained with blood, "You're going to save Jaune, I know it. Let come with you."

"We will save him; you just focus on getting better." Blake replies.

"Good, you two are here, we can leave now." Coco says as she starts walking towards the airship.

"Wait! I was not able to save him before, I will now." Pyrrha answers as she shows them her scroll. "Each team's scroll is linked to allow any member to find the others. I know exactly where Jaune is and will give you my scroll, if you let me join you." The others are speechless for a second as Tatsumi looks to Coco.

"Hey, can you check were Velvet's scroll is?" He inquires.

"No, I tried but it must have been destroyed somehow. She always keeps it in her weapon, which has me worried." Coco answers.

"We are wasting time, let me help you!" Pyrrha says in an enraged tone as she tries to hide tears in her eyes, "Please, I need to save him." Coco walks over to Pyrrha and puts her hand on red haired warrior's shoulder.

"Alright, you can help. Just try not to overexert yourself, it would be a pain to carry more people back they we already may have to." Coco says as she takes the scroll, Pyrrha nods as she follows her and the other into the airship.

The pilot sits in the cockpits as and prepare for takeoff. The others already themselves for the battle. Coco see the signal Pyrrha's scroll to their destination. Blake loads a fresh magazine into her weapon. Tatsumi checks the sharpness of his sword. Akame tightens the grip on her katana handle. And Pyrrha has a look of determination as she stars at her reflection in her shield.


	13. Chapter 12 - Wave

**Chapter 12 – Wave**

On the same large airship, a guard stands in front of a vault holding a prisoner. He stands as proper as he can, holding his weapon across his chest. Looking down the hall to see a large metal door, the only exit to the room. He lets out a sigh as his poster slouches.

"Where is my replacement? I have been standing here for four hours." He inquires out loud as he rubs his legs together, "I need to use the bathroom." He looks back at the stationary door, "Come on, I was supposed to be on break now. Granted, the kingdom is under attack. I am glad I don't have to go fight hordes of Grimm Leave that to the hunters."

His mind begins to drift, but he continues to talk outload, "I wonder why I am here? I stand guard for hours on end, in front of the same cell, for the same prisoner who does not do anything anyways. What is the point?" He continues as she looks at his weapon, "Maybe I should have been a hunter. I get a cooler weapon, I don't have to wear this ugly uniform, and I'll pretty popular with the ladies." He says as his mind goes to lewd thoughts. Suddenly, someone taps on his shoulder. He jumps in terror for a second and points his gun at who scared him. To see it was a female guard. Who stood over a foot shorter than him with a helmet hiding her judging eyes.

"Sorry." He says as he lowers his weapon, "I didn't hear you come in, you are here to take over my shift right?" The female guard nods as he sighs and goes to the door. He speaks softly to himself as he walks out the room, "I need to stop talking to myself, what did I need to do so badly anyway." The door closes as female guard stands where the previous guard was. After a few minutes, she takes out a scroll and presses a button. Suddenly the cameras looking at her glitch out as she moves to the stitch to open the cell. Near the switch, a name is written on a digital screen that reads "Wave."

The vault opens to reveal a man with dark blue hair and a light red turtle neck. His eyes strain as they adjust to the light. "What do you want?" he says as he looks at the female guard stand outside the cell, she reaches behind her to grab a cutlass and throws it to his feet. Wave looks in shock as he recognizes the weapon, "Grand Chariot, how did you get this?" She walks over and shows him her scroll

 _Chaos leads to opportunities._

"What does that mean?" Wave comments as the girl scrolls down.

 _People from your world have come here causing chaos._

"What!?" Wave says as she scrolls down

 _They have Run. Will you save him?_

"They do?" Wave say as he realizes something, "Wait, why do you want to save Run?" The female guard text a message and shows him.

 _I don't, but do you?_

"Who are you?" Wave replies. text one more message to show him

 _Enough questions, what is your answer?_

Wave looks down for a second, starring his imperial arm. Overhearing the talkative guard, he knows there may be some truth to what she is saying. He reaches and picks up his weapon, gripping it tightly as he turns to the female guard, "Alright, I will save Run." He replies as the female guard puts her scroll away. She grabs his hand and in a white flash, the two vanish.

Wave and the female guard reappear is a destroyed city outside of Vale. His head spinning as he tries to walk. The female guard press a button on her scroll, causing her cloths to change from the uniform into an outfit of high heel boots, skinny jeans, and a white coattail jacket. She takes off her helmet to reveal her long hair that consisted of two colors, one side brown and the other pink. Her multicolor hair matching her multicolor eyes. Wave recover he walks over to her.

"So where is Run?" Wave says as he looks over to see the woman pointing a what looked like a destroyed hotel a block down the road, "Let's get going then." he says as he starts walking. However, he stops when he looks over to see her texting again. She tosses him the scroll and gives him a smirk. She waves to him and vanishes in a white light. Wave looks at the scroll in confusion.

 _You save Run. I have someone to kill._

Wave reads to himself as he examines the scroll. He finds on the back name written on the back. The name is written in three colors; brown, white, and pink.

"Neo?" He read as he puts the scroll in his pocket and starts walking to the destroyed hotel.


	14. Chapter 13 - Syura

**Chapter 13 – Syura**

In the penthouse suite of the destroyed hotel, a bloody Run is hanging from the shower head in the bathroom. His body decorated with numerous deep cuts and burn wounds. The floor of the shower is stained red with locks of hair clogging the drain. His eyes remain slightly open as blood drops off his face. The door to the bathroom opens with Syura walking in with a delighted smile on his face. He walls over to Run, lifting the tortured soul's head so he could make eye contact.

"You see what happens when you disobey the Capital. You brought this on yourself." Syura say as Run eyes fill with anger.

"How did you get to this world?" He says in a weak voice, coughing up blood onto the floor.

"With this." Syura says as he takes out his imperial arm, "Shambhala is the perfected version of the imperial arm you were supposed to retrieve along with the other Jaegers. You let that weapon get destroyed so it sent you to this world. From what I read in the book on that weapon, Shambhala can find the souls teleported with the imperial arm and travel the user to the world. You could never hide from me." Surya puts it back in his pocket and walks over to the sink. Inside were multiple bloody tools. He picks up a pair of pliers and turns back to Run.

"If you were wondering, our world is not doing so well. My group, The Wild Hunt, was all but killed by the revolutionary army. Only two members are alive. That army got a big moral boost when they thought Esdeath and the others were defeated by Night Raid. They might win this war now." Syura say before he points to Run with the bloody tool, "That is why I need you alive. You will be the sole survive of the battle between Jaegers and Nigh Raid. That will give a nice moral boost for our troops. But an even bigger one will be when I display the heads of the Night Raid members for everyone to see," He continues as Run takes deeps breaths, "The revolutionary army will know; all hope is lost"

"I need to make you look good for when I bring you to the Capital. My dad is expecting great thing from me and my mission. So don't go killing yourself by biting off your own tongue. Or I will have to get Wave in the prison to take your place." Syura says with an evil smile as Run grits his teeth, "Now what should I rip off of you as painfully a possible; an ear, a tooth, an eye, a finger?" Surya says as points to each body part he mentions. However, he smiles as point lower on Run's body, "How about one of your balls?" Surya makes up his mind as he begins to move closer to Run with the torture tool.

Suddenly, the door to the bathroom reopens as Dorothea enters, "Syura, we may have a problem?"

"I am busy here!" He says back in an annoyed tone.

"I know but I just saw an airship coming in this general direction. They may have found us." Dorothea replies with Syura tossing the tool into the sink. He and her go walk out of the bathroom, slamming the door.

"What is wrong with you, never interrupt me when I'm in the middle of torturing someone! Especially with that information, you just gave that guy a little hope to get out of here. Now he is going to be less fun to play with!" Syura shouts as he walks down the hall with Dorothea.

"Don't get upset with me because I interrupted your fun-time. This could be a problem." Dorothea responds.

"Then send Raven to take care of them." Syura says.

"She says she found an enemy already near our location and is in pursuit. She also did not kill any of the Night Raid members and lost her puppets." Dorothea says as she stops in front of a window. They look out to see an airship coming towards them. The airship seems to be a few miles away, "So I have a good guess as to whom is on that airship."

Surya sighs as he glares at the airship, "Can nobody do anything right?" He then has an idea as he turns to Dorothea, "How about you send your little experiment against them."

"Her? I was hoping to use her to take to kill rest of the revolutionary army." Dorothea says as she has her own idea come to her, "I suppose I could make some observations on her progress. Who knows, I may be able to get another test subject."

"Go and take care of it, I am going to move onto my other toy. Since you ruined Run for a while." Syura says as he walks away.

"Get over it, I have research to do." Dorothea replies as she walks the other way.

"Have fun." Both say at the same time as they dawn a sinister smile at the thought of the events to come.


	15. Chapter 14 - Dorothea

**Chapter 14 – Dorothea**

The airship glides over the skies of the destroyed area outside of Vale. The team stands ready as Coco looks at the scroll. She sees one red dot approaching a stationary red dot.

"We're close now; I am going to tell the pilot to land soon." She tells the other as she moves to the cockpit. Pyrrha nods as she tries to stand, also struggling to keep her eyes opens. Tatsumi looks over to her with eyes of worry.

"This is why I didn't tell Yang about our plan. I don't want her to get anymore hurt." He thinks as tightens his grip on his weapon.

Coco makes it to the pilot and looks out the window. She sees a large destroyed hotel in the distance. Looking at her scroll she realizes that is where they need to go. "Just let us down near the that hotel. That is our destination." She says loudly so that her team could overhear her. The pilot nods as Coco look for a roof to land on. However, her eyes catch a large creature on the ground. The monster had a greyer skin tone compared to most Grimm. It has a spider-like appearance with six legs and two arms that were like the blades of large scythes. In an instant, the monster jumps up towards the airship. Coco looks in shock as the pilot tries to avoid the crash.

"EVERONE, ENEMY IMBOUND!" Coco screams as the monster crashes into them. She and the pilot are flung to the back of the airship. It clings to the airship with the blades carving the steel, creating a large opening. The airship swirls in the sky, the momentum tossing Pyrrha out into the destroyed city. As she is falling, Blake jumps out and jumps towards Pyrrha. She grabs her friend and immediately throws her weapon. With the ribbon still attached to her hand, the blade of her Gambol Shroud imbedding in the wall near the roof. She and Pyrrha swing into a broken glass window of the building. The cat Faunus rolls as she cradles the red haired warrior. Blake eventually stops as her back slams against a wall.

The airship starts to become enflamed with the monster striking the engine. Tatsumi activates his Incursio, grabbing one of the creature's arms and breaking it in half. The monster does a deafening scream as it continues to thrash. Akame reaches over to grabs the pilot, who has been rendered unconscious from the impact. Coco gets on her feet and forces open the door to the airship. Both she and Akame jump out of the airship. Tatsumi tries to follow but his path is blocked by the scythe like arms of the monster. The airship then crashes into a side of a building, causing it to explode on impact.

As she touches the ground, Akame turns in horror to see the burning wreckage of the airship. She fears the worst, but is quickly relieved as Tatsumi jumps out of the flames. He lands near her with is armor scorched and his cape burnt to ashes. The Incursio armor vanishes as he looks to the ground, his face covered in sweat.

"I think I have hit my limit with Incursio." He says as he looks up at Akame. They both look over at Pyrrha and Blake walk to them.

"What was that thing?" Blake says, "It wasn't a Grimm." As she finishes her statement, the monster roars and reemerged from the burning wreckage.

"Whatever it is, it is still alive." Coco says as the monster jumps to the road in front of them. It gets ready to attack, but stands still. The team looks in confusion as a woman with a turquoise dress walks up to them on the other side of the road. It is the alchemist, Dorothea with a sinister smile on her face.

"So my guess turned out to be correct." Dorothea says as she is glaring at Akame, "The strongest member of Night Raid is still alive."

"Who are you?" Akame says in a angry tone.

"Me? I am just a simple alchemist who is very fond of experimenting." Dorothea says as she points to the monster, "I hope you're happy with my resent creation." The others look at the monster as the alchemist articlelats what it is, "I crossed some of the DNA of the danger beast in my world and on Grimm of this one, with a Faunus as a beaker for the combination." At her last remark, Coco looked intensely at the monster. She now noticed the head of long brown hair the creature. The eyes, while full of murderous intent, were a familiar brown color as well. Coco looked near the top of the monster's head to see what looked like tattered ears, rabbit ears. The others soon realize who she experimented on as Coco's eyes fill with rage.

"You psychopath!" Coco says as she aims her mini-gun at the alchemist. At the bullets begin to fly, the monster jumps into the air and lands in front of Dorothea. Its blocks the bullets with its body. They create multiple wounds in the creature, however they gradually heal as Dorothea smiles.

"I forgot to mention, I also imbued her with a Philosopher's Stone. It will reform her body without losing any biomass. She is invincible." Dorothea say, "As for her loyalty to me, I guess that is a trait that is shared among all animals." As she finishes her sentence, the monster jumps into the air again, aiming at the team as she falls. They all run into a thin alleyway as a large dust cloud is created on the monster's impact. The monster tries to find the others as Dorothea laughs. Coco and the other run through the alley to formulate a plan.

"What are we going to do!?" Tatsumi says as the team stops running and hides behind a building. Coco takes a few deep breaths before looking at her team.

"We are going to have to split up." Coco say as she looks to the others, "Akame, take the pilot to somewhere safe. Then head to the hotel as fast as you can."

"Understood." Akame says as she holds the unconscious pilot. Coco nods before looking to Blake and Pyrrha, "The two of you will head to the hotel first. Stay out of sight as you make your way to the hotel and find Jaune as quickly as possible." The two nod as Coco then looks to Tatsumi. "You and I will get that monster's attention and lead it away from the area. That will be the signal for the others to scatter. Be careful as I don't know who that woman will go after. That is the plan." Tatsumi tightens his grip on his sword as Coco walks towards the alleyway. He follows her as the others get ready run at the signal.

"Tatsumi, if it is possible, kill that monster at the first opportunity you see." Coco says in a determined tone.

"But, you know that's-" Tatsumi begins to say but is cut off by Coco, "I know… so please try not let her suffer any long than she already has." She pleads as she looks down the alleyway to see the monster. The monster looks over to her in anger and charges through the alleyway. Coco and Tatsumi begin to run the opposite direction as the monster remains close behind. The others see the signal and go in a different direction.

For a few blocks, Tatsumi and Coco stay in front of the monster. However, the monster jumps and positions itself in front of the two. It roars as it slashes with its scythe like arms. Tatsumi blocks the attacks with his sword while Coco jumps back to avoid getting hit. She aims her weapon at the head of the monster, however she hesitates at the last second. The monster focuses only on Coco and slashes again. This time, cutting deeply into her right arm.

Coco is flung to the ground, her beret and sunglasses fly off as she loses grip of her weapon. The monster closes in to finish her off. As it raises its scythe like arms, Coco looks up to see a red glint under the monster's neck. It looks like a small stone affixed to the body of the monster. As the scythe falls, Tatsumi runs over to Coco. Picking her up and avoiding the killing blow. They get a few meters away as the monster responds with a roar.

"This is bad. What are we going to do?" Tatsumi says as Coco gets back up. She glares at the most, focusing on that red stone.

"The red thing on her chest, I am willing to bet that is the Philosopher's Stone that woman mentioned before." Coco says as she walks over to pick up her weapon, "Target that thing and maybe it will stop her."

"Got it." Tatsumi says before he rushes the monster. The monster tries to slash him but is stuned by a volley of bullets from Coco's weapon. Tatsumi slides underneath the monster and gets behind it. He then jumps on the creatures back, causing it to thrash and fail to try and shake him off. He clings onto it and climbs to the back of its neck. From behind, he reaches over and stabs the stone on its chest. The stone shatters as the monster screams in pain. The monster's movement slow down as its body appears to go limp.

Tatsumi and Coco smile at the thought of the plan succeeding. However, the monster looks down and chomps on Tatsumi in a surprise attack. He reacts in time to block most of the force of the bite with his sword. His blood still pours down the fangs of the monster that dig into his flesh. The monster thrashes its head in attempt to rip him apart.

Coco resumes shooting at the monster, causing it to loosen its hold on Tatsumi. He flies out of the monster's mouth. He lands on the road, rolling a few meters, and leaving a trail of blood before stopping. He tries to get up as he coughs up blood.

Monster roars angry than before as it tries to charge Coco, however the bullets prevent it from getting to close. Coco continues fire as she notices the monster wounds have not been regenerating. She keeps shooting until the bullets suddenly stop, having her realize she is out of ammo.

Coco looks to see the monster in a mangled mess from the bullets now. The scythe like appendages were mostly shattered, but still deadly. The body was leaking blood with bits of organs mixed in. The face had one eye shot out and the other was blood thirsty. It roars as it approaches Coco. She backs up as Tatsumi looks up to see her in danger. He stands back up and reactivates the Incursio armor. He holds his large spear and aims at the monster. With the last of his strength, he throws the spear at the monster. The spear hits the back of the monster neck, decapitating the monster and rendering it motionless. The spear and the head fly a few meters pass Coco as the rest of the body falls in front of her.

Tatsumi falls to his knees as his armor vanishes. His consciousness almost fading, he looks up to see Coco in front him. She offers him a hand up that he accepts.

"Is it over?" Tatsumi says as he looks over to the monster unmoving.

"Yeah, I think so." Coco replies as she walks over to pick up her beret and sunglasses. She puts both back on and looks back to Tatsumi, "We have to get moving now." Tatsumi nods as she tries to stand straight. He walks with Coco as they go towards the hotel.

They walk in silent. Coco walks a step or two ahead of Tatsumi. He tries to catch up and catches a glimpse of tears pouring down Coco's face. He looks down to see her fist tightened to a point were blood began to drop onto the road. He thinks to speak up for a second, but does not.

"We can't get too emotional now, we are on a mission." He thinks to himself as he knows Coco is thinking the same thing. However, he knows how much harder it is for her after this.


	16. Chapter 15 - Blake Belladonna

**Chapter 15 – Blake Belladonna**

Pyrrha and Blake make their way down the road to the hotel. Their destination is within their sight, only a few blocks away. As they run, Blake thinks about what has happed to Velvet, what she was turned into. How it was all because of that alchemist. They then arrive in front of the hotel.

The two enter the hotel to see a tattered lobby. All the furniture was covered in dust and claw marks. Stairs lead up to a second floor lobby that was equally destroyed. Pyrrha examines the area quickly, finding no sigh of anyone in the room.

"Where would he be?" Pyrrha say as Blake continues to looks around. Suddenly, her bow twitches as she here the sound of a gun being primed. She quickly pushes Pyrrha out of the way as a gunshot is heard. The bullet misses the red haired warrior but passes through the right arm of the cat Faunus. Blake hold her arm in pain as she looks up the second floor lobby alchemist, holding a gun with smoke pouring from the barrel.

"It took you long enough to make it here." Dorothea says as she grins at the two.

"How did you get here before us?" Pyrrha says as she gets up, reading her weapon.

"I know some people who can get me places very quickly." Dorothea says as she starts walking down the stairs, "However, it still does give me a headache." Blake glares back as she holds both her weapons, "Now then, which one of you two should I experiment on first?"

"You're not going to experiment on anyone." Blake says with determination and anger. Dorothea replies with a slight laugh as she looks at Blake.

"Tell me, why are you here? Our job is to eliminate Night Raid, not students of some worthless kingdom." Dorothea says in a condescending tone.

"Worthless!?" The cat Faunus replies.

"Yes worthless, I bet that kingdom is still in shambles after that Grimm surprise attack. If you can bring a kingdom to its knees with a simple attack like that, I would define it as worthless. But you haven't answered my question," Dorothea replies as Blake becomes angrier, "Wait, is it to save that guy."

"Where is Jaune!?" Pyrrha replies as she points her gun at the alchemist. Dorothea burst into laughter at the anger of the two students of Beacon.

"How pathetic, you wanted to save that wimp? He has been my boss's play toy for a few hours now, and it took you this long to try and save him." Dorothea says as Pyrrha gets ready to pull the trigger, "If you wanted to find him, he's on the thirteenth floor. Though you will have to get passed me first." Pyrrha gets ready to shot but stops as Blake lowers her gun. She looks to the cat Faunus in confusion.

"Pyrrha, you go and get Jaune back. I will take care of this psychopath." Blake replies as Dorothea raises an eyebrow in interest.

"What, you don't think I am going to let you fight her alone?" Pyrrha say as Blake focuses her gaze on Dorothea.

"Don't worry, I would never lose to a person such as her." Blake says as Dorothea grins, "Just run as soon as I get her away from the stairs." Pyrrha stares at Blake for a few seconds. She nods as she notices the determination in her friend's eyes.

"You shouldn't underestimate me. I am a lot stronger than you give me credit for." Dorothea replies as she starts to aim her gun at Blake. However, she is quickly shocked as the cat Faunus rushes her. She deflects the gun with one blade as she tries to stab the alchemist with the other. Dorothea jumps away from the stairs to avoid the attack. Dorothea growls in anger as she sees Pyrrha run up the stairs.

"You're the one who shouldn't underestimate me." Blake says before she rushes Dorothea again. This time, Dorothea manages to get a shot off. She thinks she has shot Blake in the head but looks in shock as the it was a shadow clone of the cat Faunus. Dorothea looks over the area to try and finds Blake. Suddenly, she notices herself in to shadow of something. The alchemist looks up to see Blake overhead. She slashes down towards Dorothea's gun, cutting the chamber in half and rendering the weapon useless.

Blake gets ready to slash against Dorothea, until the alchemist grabs the cat Faunus's wrist. With surprising strength, she throws Blake in to one of the stone walls of the hotel. The wall cracks as Blake coughs up blood in pain. As she lays on the floor, letting go of one of her weapon to hold her side. She feels that a few of her ribs had shattered on impact as she tries to stand up. Dorothea begins to walk over when she notices Blake's ribbon had fallen off. She looks to realize that her opponent is a Faunus.

"Now that is interesting. I was going to kill you for annoying me, but since you're a Faunus. I think I will keep you to replace the one I just lost." Dorothea says as Blake gets angrier, "She was rabbit, so I wonder how different a cat Faunus is?"

"Her name was Velvet, you monster!" Blake says before she picks up her other weapon. Dorothea grins as she reaches behind her back to grab a cylindrical container. She slams it into the ground, causing a white gas to pour out of the it. The fog quickly moves to Blake as she slowly backs up. As it touches her right hand, the skin turns to stone to her horror. Blake drops her weapon as she realizes she needs to avoid the fog. She turns her other weapon into a mini scythe and throws it to the opposite. With a ribbon attaching her arm to the weapon, she pulls herself away from the fog.

As Blake lands on the ground she looks to the fog to see it start to dissipate. However, she notices that Dorothea is gone. She tries to find her quickly. However, the alchemist jumps on the cat Faunus, pinning her to the ground. She tries to move her arms but is unable to. Dorothea stare into Blake eyes and smiles. She slowly more her lips to the cat Faunus neck. Blake looks in confusion as she tries to find a way out. However, her expression changes to pain as she feels Dorothea biting her neck. Her body goes numb as she feels like her blood is being drained through her neck. Black tries to move the ribbon in her hand too free her weapon form the wall. Her vision begins to fade as she just manages to loosen her weapon. It falls down and lands on Dorothea's arm. The blade cuts her, cause her to flinch in pain. Blake uses the opportunity to push Dorothea off her. She lands a few feet away as Blake takes deep breaths. Dorothea quickly stands up and glares at the cat Faunus.

"Your race sure is reluctant to give up until the very end. You do not get that you have already lost. The wounds you have will not be healing anytime soon. Your aura is all but gone. You can barely move now." Dorothea says as she looks at the determination still in Blake's eyes, "Those eyes really annoy me, I think I will remove them before I start experimenting on you." She continues as she takes out a similar container like before. Blake tightens the grip on her weapon Dorothea slams it into the ground with the fog it creates covers her. Dorothea stays in the fog, unaffected, as it starts to dissipate. It reveals a statue Blake in front of the alchemist to her satisfaction. She stats to walks over to the statue with a smile.

"I told you not-" Dorothea begins to say but is cut off as a blade of a sword impaled her from behind. The blade had passes her heart as she turns her head slightly to see Blake standing behind her.

"To underestimate me." Blake says as Dorothea looks in horror and confusion.

"How!?" Dorothea says as she coughs up blood.

"I used dust with my semblance to create a statue. I just need you to be distracted for a second to end this fight." Blake says with determination.

"You clever animal." Dorothea says with resentment.

"I'm not an animal, I'm a Faunus and a huntress." Blake says before she removes the blade Dorothea. The alchemist falls to the ground as Blake begins to walk away.

"This is not over yet; I have one more technique that will kill you." Dorothea thinks as she starts to create a circle in the ground with her blood. She smiles as the symbols form but notices a few bits of stone fall on her hand. She looks up to see the ceiling above her start to crumble. The origin of crakes was to same spot that Blake had imbedded her weapon into the wall earlier.

The ceiling above her collapses. Unable to dodge, Dorothea is crushed by the rubble as Blake looks back in with no emotion in her eyes. The only visible part of the alchemist is her lifeless hand. A pool of blood spreads on the floor, coving the symbol Dorothea was trying to make.

Blake walks over and picks up her other weapon. She sheaths her Gambol Shroud and holsters it on her back. She looks down to see her ribbon and picks it up. The cat Faunus looks over at her bullet wound on her arm. She ties her ribbon over her wound and starts walking up the stairs. However, her vision starts to fade worse than before as she tries holds onto the railing. She holds her head in pain as she realizes the stone on her hands was wearing off. As she makes it to the last step to the next floor, she falls back. Her body slides down the stairs as she tries to stop herself. Blake prevents herself from braking anything else, but lacks the strength to get back up.

"Damn it, I have lost to much blood. I can barely move now," Blake thinks as she grits her teeth. Her consciousness fades as she looks up at the ceiling. "I need to rest. If I push myself anymore, I'll die," Blake says as she closes her eyes with a slight smile, "Now I can't do that, I promised Akame that I wouldn't die on this mission."


	17. Chapter 16 - Pyrrha Nikos

**Chapter 16 – Pyrrha Nikos**

Pyrrha continues to run up the stairs of the hotel. She feels out of breath but still pushes forward. Stopping as she makes it to a door with the number thirteen above it. The Red haired warrior, catches her breath as she readies her weapon. Slowly, she opens the door. Looking down the hallway to see nobody. She enters the thirteenth floor and notices the all the rooms on the floor. She quickly opens the doors to try and find her leader. However, all the rooms she checks are empty. She nears a turn in the hallway, ready to check the next row of rooms. Although she stops as she sees the shadow of a person approaching.

Pyrrha readies her rifle as she hugs the wall. Looking down, she notices the person was only a few feet away from her. She quickly turns the corner am her weapon aimed at the person neck. However, she and the person look at each other in shock as both recognize each other. The person Pyrrha was looking at had dark blue hair and a cutlass sword in his hand.

"Wave!?" Pyrrha says as she still aims her weapon at his head, "Why are you hear?"

"I should be asking you that?" Wave says as Pyrrha inches the rifle closer to his head, "Okay, you asked first. I'm here to save my friend, Run."

"Professor Run is here also!?" Pyrrha says in shock, "But how did you get here, you are supposed to be in a prison cell on an airship?"

"A girl with two different colored hair teleported me here, saying Run was kidnapped by people form my old world." Wave explains, "Look, I don't want to fight you. I just want to save Run, then I will go back to my cell." Pyrrha sees the honest in his eyes as she lowers her weapon. Wave looks at her know, noticing all the wounds on her body with her blood stained armor, "What happened to you?"

"The people from your old world ambushed my team and Professor Run. They kidnapped Jaune and took him here. He is on this floor, have you seen him." Pyrrha says as looks down the hall to see all the rooms.

"No, I haven't. I have look in every room the floors below this and found nobody. I just started this floor." Wave says as he notices Pyrrha struggle to stand, "Are you alright, you should rest for a second."

"I'm fine. I just finished this hallway. Let me take that hallway while you check the rooms in the other direction. We will meet up at the other corner of this floor and will have hopeful found Run and Jaune." Pyrrha says as she starts checking the rooms. Wave is about to speak up but knows she is right and runs down the other hallway. He starts opening doors as Pyrrha does the same. One after the other, all that is revealed behind the doors is an empty room. The two get further away in only a few seconds

Pyrrha stands in front of a room ready to open it like any other. However, she stops as she notices the handle. It was covered in blood, fresh blood. She takes a deep breath as she opens the door. To her horror, she sees Jaune strung up in the center of the room. His arms tied up and all his clothes cast aside in the corner. His feet barley touches the floor, which was stained with his a large pool of blood chucks of flesh acted like islands in the ocean of blood. His chest was coved in stab wounds of different shapes and sizes. His head is arched down as his blond hair is stained red.

"JAUNE!" Pyrrha screams as she runs over to him. She drops her weapons to lift up and places him on the floor, "Don't worry Jaune, I'm getting you out of here. We are going home to see Ren and Nora. It's over now." Pyrrha says as she tries to find a way to bandage his wounds. However, she looks over at his unresponsive state.

"Jaune?" Pyrrha says before she holds his hand, it was cold. She puts her ear to his chest to listens for a pulse, but there was none. She looks at him in terror as she looks into his eyes, they were blank and lifeless.

"Jaune!?" Pyrrha says as tears form in her eyes. As she cries, a person walks to the front of the door. It was Syura with a grin on his face.

"You were to slow; he is already dead." Syura says as she looks down on the two, "That guy the most fun I have had with a torture subject in a while. I could do whatever I want and he would just stand there and scream. It did feel a little board after some time, so I had to think of what it would take to break him."

Pyrrha stays on her knees with tears still pouring down her face as she looks down to Jaune. Syura begins to walk over to the red haired warrior, "Do you know what I said to him that made him crake. I told him I went back and killed the members of his team. That I took that red haired girl and raped her before blowing her brains out" Syura taunts as he is right behind her, "And he believed every word of it. Afterwards, I saw that he was broken and cut off his dick and family jewels, letting the last of his blood spill on the floor." He says he begins to laugh, "He died a fool with no balls at all."

Pyrrha remains unresponsive as she continues to have tears pour down her face. Syura frowns as he looks down on her, "Now this is no fun. You're already broken." He says as he reaches into his pocket to take out his imperial arm, "I will just teleport you to the outside of this hotel, about a few stories in the sky. Let gravity finish you off so I don't waste my time with you." The man with the x shaped scar smiles as his imperial arm begins to glow. Pyrrha remains in a catatonic state as the light glows brighter.

Suddenly, as it seemed that Syura was going active his imperil arm. His hand is cut off with the imperial arm falling to the floor. Syura looks in shock as he sees Wave beside him, full of anger. Wave pulls back his weapon to attack again as Syura tries to block, but to no avail. The blade of the Wave's Grand Chariot carves into Syura's skull. He dies instantly with a permanent look of horror on his face. Wave removes the blade as Syura falls back onto the floor, looking down on the psychopath still in anger.

"Serves you right." Wave says as he looks at the dead Syura. He turns over to see Pyrrha on the floor. Next to her is Jaune left in a motionless state. Wave knee down beside Pyrrha, looking into her eyes too red in pain, her tears stating to run dry.

"Pyrrha…" Wave tries to say something as Pyrrha reaches for her rifle. Wave looks in confusion as the red haired warrior looks at her gun. Suddenly, she points the end on the barrel at the bottom of her jaw. Wave looks in shock as Pyrrha puts her finger on the trigger. He pushes the gun out of the way just before it fires. The bullet hits the ceiling as the rifle falls out of Pyrrha's hand.

"Pyrrha! What are you doing!?" Wave says as he looks into her eyes. Her eyes still in pain; she continues to cry as looks at Wave.

"I couldn't save Jaune. What am I going to say to his family, Ren, or Nora?" Pyrrha says in a weak voice, "I don't know what to do now." Wave says nothing as Pyrrha looks to the floor. However, he reaches out his arms and hugs her. Wave places a hand on the back of Pyrrha's head as he gently rest it against his shoulder.

"You can't just give up like that, that's not what Jaune would have wanted." Wave says as Pyrrha continues to cry.

"I just can't do it Wave, I feel dead already. He wasn't just my team leader, he was my friend," Pyrrha says as she feels her heart sink, "Why couldn't I save him?" Silence fills the room for a few seconds as Wave hugs her tighter.

"You did all you could." Wave replies.

"It is my fault he's dead." Pyrrha responds.

"No, it's not. You tried your best to save him," Wave responds as Pyrrha's eyes remain red, "You can't blame yourself." Again, silence fills the room as her eyes begin to close in pain. Just before her eyes close, she feels a drop on her shoulder. It was a tear, this time, from Wave.

"Pyrrha, you're an amazing person who has helped numerous people. You push yourself to the limits to protect your friends. You even saved me from doing something I would have regretted for the rest of my life," Wave says as his eyes fill with tears, "You can't give up when I know there are still many people you can save."

"But Jaune was always by my side. He meant so much to me," Pyrrha replies as she closes her eyes, "I feel lost without him." Again for a few seconds, silence fills the room before Wave speaks up.

"What about me?" He answers causing Pyrrha to suddenly opens her eyes, "I promise to always be by your side. To help you with any problem. To never let you feel lost again. Will you accept me?"

"Wave, I…" Pyrrha says in an unsure tone as Wave hugs her tighter.

"Please Pyrrha, I don't want to lose you to" Wave replies in an emotional tone as he closes his eyes. Silence fills the room for a few seconds for the last time. Wave opens his eyes as he feels Pyrrha's arms on his back.

"Okay Wave. I will accept you if you will accept me." Pyrrha replies as she hugs Wave back.

"I do." Wave responds as he gives a slight smile of relief. The two continue to embrace each other for few minutes before they stand up. Wave looks into Pyrrha's eyes to see that she has stopped crying. She shows him a slight smile before picking up her weapon.

"Thank you Wave." She says as she holsters her rifle. Wave smiles back before he begins to walk out the room with her. However, he stumbles as he steps on the imperial arm, Shambhala.

"We should give that Ozpin, he will know that to do with that" She says as Wave picks it up and puts it in his pocket. He then offers her his hand.

"Come on, we still need to find Run." He says as Pyrrha hesitates for a seconds. She slowly takes his hand as she hopes for the best. The two walk out the room. As she leaves, she looks back at Jaune's corpse on the floor. She gives him a look of remorse as she exits the room.

After check a few rooms, the two make their way to the penthouse suite room. They enter and look around for any evidence. Pyrrha looks down to see a trail of blood leading to the bathroom. She opens the door to see Run in the same position as Jaune was. She fears the worst until Run coughs in pain. She lets out a quick sigh of relief before looking to Wave.

"I found him and he's alive." Pyrrha calls as Wave rushes over. The two run in to free Run. The teacher opens his eyes to look and see both his saviors.

"Pyrrha and …Wave? How did you two get here?" Run says in a weak voice as Wave carries him over his shoulder.

"Don't worry about that now, we need to get you a doctor." Wave says over his shoulder as he and Pyrrha exit the room. They make their way to the staircase as Wave looks over to Pyrrha.

"Do you have a way that we can get out of this area and back to the airship." He says as Pyrrha nods.

"My friends should be here by now. They can call an airship to pick us all up." Pyrrha replies as they go down the flights of stairs. Her eyes fill with relief as she looks over to Run and Wave. Knowing that she could not save Jaune, she knew Wave was right. She could still save people with his help.


	18. Chapter 17 - Neopolitan

**Chapter 17 – Neopolitan**

Coco and Tatsumi make it to the hotel. As that enter, Tatsumi quickly spots Blake on the staircase. She is still asleep as the two run over to her. Tatsumi shakes her a bit to wake her up as Coco looks for Pyrrha.

"Tatsumi?" Blake says as she wakes up.

"Blake, are you alright? Where's Pyrrha?" Tatsumi says as she gets up.

"I'm fine, Pyrrha went ahead while I dealt with an enemy." Blake says as she has one hand on her forehead, "We need to go back her up."

"There she is." Coco says as she sees Pyrrha run towards them from the staircase leading to the higher floors. Following her is Wave carrying someone on his back. They meet of with the others in the lobby on near the entrance. Tatsumi looks in confusion at the blue haired man.

"Wave? How did you get here?" Tatsumi says.

"I'll explain later, let's get out of here first." Wave replies as Tatsumi looks around to notice it was Run on his back.

"Where's Jaune?" Tatsumi says in confusion. Pyrrha looks to the rest of her team with remorse in her eyes. The others all realizes what the answer was before she says it.

"He didn't make it." Pyrrha answered as the others go silent. Tatsumi grits his teeth in anger as Blake looks to Pyrrha in denial. However, she soon understood the truth in her statement, "We have to go now, Run needs medical attention."

"Right, I will send a distress signal now." Coco says as she pulls out her scroll.

As she makes the call, the others listen as they hear something. They noise was faint, it was coming from outside. Tatsumi goes to the door. His hand on the handle of his sword. He looks down the street to see if it was an approaching Grimm, but there was no sign of such creature. He still here the sounds, now outside and tell what it reminded him of.

"It sounds like swords clashing." He says as Blake walks to him. The others follow her with Coco hanging up her scroll after finishing the call to see what was making the racket. She looks around in confusion as she can't find the source of it, until she looked up into the sky. She removes her sunglasses to see a what look like red and white flashes. They seem to occur a near the roof of a three story building.

Suddenly, the flashes form solid images of two people who stand a few feet from each other. The red one was Raven with her eyes focused on her opponent. Her katana was dripping with blood. She remained the same as she was before except she doesn't wear a Grimm mask.

The other was Neopolitan, gritting her teeth as she looks at Raven. Her cloths were cut and stained with her own blood. Both her eyes were white as she a trail of blood runs down forehead to her chin. The fabric of her umbrella was tattered as the blade emerging from the top of the umbrella remained clean. The blade almost matched the same shape of Raven's katana, except it was much shorter.

Raven rushes Neo, the blades clash as the multi haired girl is outmatched in strength. She tries to find an opening, desperately trying to get one cut against the red-eyed huntress. Raven does not create one as she kicks Neo off the roof to the ground in front of Tatsumi and the others. They look in shock as Neo has one hand over her stomach and the other on the hand of her umbrella. She slowly gets up as Raven jumps down.

"You!" Tatsumi says when he remembers Raven from their previous encounter. He draws his weapon as Raven looks to him with emotionless eyes.

"You were the one with Yang." Revan replies as Tatsumi gets angrier.

"What type of mother are you that you did that to your own daughter!" Tatsumi says as he points the his Incursio at her. She closes her eyes for a few seconds before opening them again.

"I never considered myself a mother. I am a huntress with a very important mission." Raven says as she walks over towards the seven "If you stand in my way, I will kill you."

Tatsumi girts his teeth as he is about to activate his Incursio armor. However, Raven rushes him in an instant, stunning him as she strikes his blade with her own. Her readies a killing blow when she backs up as Blake runs up and tires to attack her with her Gambol Shroud. The cat Faunus misses, with the red eyed huntress spin kicking her in the gut. Blake flies back, crashing into Wave and Run. The three fall to the ground, with the Shambhala imperial arm falls out of his pocket.

Pyrrha, Coco, and Tatsumi all charge at Raven, Coco tries to attacks with her weapon as blunt object. However, Raven dodge and kicks her away like the others. Pyrrha Shots at her with her rifle, but the red eyed huntress deflects the bullets. Tatsumi attack with his sword in a rage, but Raven parries all hits before kicking him into Pyrrha.

The red haired warrior catches him. However, she can't aim her weapon as Raven rushes the two. At she lines up her katana for a killing strike, Wave intersects as he bocks the blade with his cutlass. He tires fight back as he looks for an opening, but there was none. Raven stabs him in the shoulder, causing him to drop his blade.

Run looks on in horror as no one is a match for the red eyed huntress. He rakes his brain as he thinks of a way out of this situation. Is the he sees the imperial arm on the ground near him. Remembering what his torturer told him, he makes a desperate grab for the imperial arm. Shamballa begins to glow as he grabs hold of it. Raven narrows her gaze at the light glows more violently. She shields her eyes as the light becomes blinding and overcomes the area.

When Raven opens her eyes, she notices the emptiness that has filled the area. All of her foes have vanished. As she begins to sheath her weapon, she quickly deflects a strike to the back of her head by Neo. Raven pushes Neo back, causing the multi-color haired girl to roll on the ground. Neo stands up a few meters away from Raven. She points her blade at the red eyed huntress. Raven begins to rushes as Neo gives a slight smirk.

She presses a hidden button on her weapon, causing the blade to shot out like a crossbow bolt from her umbrella. Raven is unable to dodge as the blade inches to her face. Suddenly, a red vortex appears in the way of the blade. It swallows the blade, causing to vanish at the gasp of Neo. After that vortex vanished, another reappeared directly behind Neo. The blade, still caring its momentum, imbeds itself in the back of Neo's neck. She coughs up blood as Raven reaches the multi-color haired girl and stabs her in the heart with her Yatsufusa.

Her eyes remained white and in terror as she drops her umbrella. She falls forward as Raven remover her blade from Neo. She hits the ground with no attempt to lessen her impact as she bleeds out of her two gaping wounds. Now, Raven sheaths her weapon as starts to walk away. However, she stops once she feels the presence of someone approaching.

 _A few miles away._

A purple light encompasses the roof of a build. The light vanishes quickly to reveal the rescue team. Coco and Tatsumi look in confusion as Pyrrha and Blake try to stand up. Wave quickly looks for Run, finding him a few feet away. He was holding Shamballa and lets out a sigh of relief.

"Run, what happened?" Wave says as he picks him up.

"This weapon can teleport people to other places, even other worlds." Run says as he struggles to speak, "It was all I could think of at the time."

"Well, luckily we are in our world still" Blake says as she overhears the conversation, she looks in the distance to see the hotel they were at a few miles away from them. Coco takes out her scroll to see that the evacuation ship is approaching.

"We need to get ready, our ship is almost here to get us out of here." Coco says as she lets out a sigh of relief as well, not wanting to fight that woman.

Pyrrha holsters hear weapons when she hears the sound of someone groaning in pain. She looks to her team to see nobody was make the notice among them. She walks over round to find a man wearing an atlas uniform, he was barely wakes as he rests against a wall.

"I found someone!" Pyrrha tells the other as the run over to see the man. Coco looks over it him and recognizes him.

"This was our pilot when we came in here." Coco says as checks his wounds, "but why is he here?"

"Maybe this is where Ak-" Tatsumi begins to say, when he stops as he realizes something, "Akame! She is still heading for the hotel, where that woman is!"

"Oh no!" Blake says as she realizes the same thing. "We need to stop her, call her now and tell her to come back here. She can't fight that woman." Coco nods as she makes a call on her scroll as their escape airship begins to come in.


	19. Chapter 18 - Akame

**Chapter 18 – Akame**

Akame makes her way to the hotel. She runs at incredible speed as she makes it to the entrance of the hotel. The red eyed assassin looks over the area for her friends.

"I hope I'm not too late." She says as she walks up to the door, of the hotel. Before she enters, she notices something in the coroner of her eye. She sees a person on the ground, unmoving. Akame runs of to check the body. Looking down to see the it was a girl with multi-colored hair. A large pool of blood surrounded her as Akame notices the blade of a katana in the girl's neck.

Akame knelt down to check the body, "She's dead." She thinks as looks into the girl's lifeless white eyes. As she is about to stand up, Akame gets a call from her scroll. She looks to see that it was Coco. As she is about to answer it, she lingers on the scroll, noticing a reflection. The red eyed assassin notice that a person is in her background. The person is holding a katana with her hand on the handle.

Akame turns to face her opponent as she puts her hand on her weapon. She looks to see a woman much older than her with the same red eyes. She held a katana that looked familiar to the red eyed assassin. It was the same blade that her sister had once used. Akame's eyes focus as she looks at Raven.

"You are Akame of Night Raid." Raven says in an emotionless tone.

"Where is the rest of my team!?" Akame replies.

"Your team escaped me, left with the hostage, and eliminated my two associates." Revan says in an emotionless tone, "They completed their mission."

"You have lost." Akame says as she still holds onto her weapon.

"I haven't lost. I just wanted to ask you two questions." Raven says, "Were you the deadliest person form your previous world?" Akame answerers with silence as she stares back at Raven. "If so, you could be a valuable ally for me and my mission." Raven continues as she closes her eye, "Now, I would like to ask you if-" She tries to ask but as she opens her eyes see Akame in front of her. The red eyed assassin has her weapon drawn with a slash aimed at Raven's head. Raven barely has time to react as she blocks the blade with her own. Raven is pushed back as Akame hold her weapon. Raven looks at her sword to see that the blade was a type of red metal. Rave looks to notice the scabbard that Akame was holding. It was black with what looks like a trigger near her hand.

"I don't care what you have to say, you're the one who attacked my friends." Akame says as she gets ready to attack, "You will die." She rushes Raven with her blade as Raven responds in kind. The two engage in a furry of sword clashes. Sparks fly after each collision as neither side gives an inch.

Akame aims her scabbard at Raven's gut. She pulls the trigger, causing a blast of dust to fire into the red eyed huntress. Raven backs up in a stun as Akame rushes with her weapon. She slashes against Raven's arm and lines up for another strike. Raven crates a red vortex in front of the red eyed assassin. Akame jumps back before the red vortex can encompass her. The red vortex vanishes as Raven stares at Akame with slight anger.

"That isn't the weapon I was told you would have." Raven says.

Akame replies with silence as she readies for another rush. Raven holds her katana in a defective stance as Akame charges. They continue colliding strikes with Akame looking for another opening. The red eyed assassin aims her scabbard again; however, Raven is prepared this time. She slashes at the scabbards and sends it out of Akame's hand into the air. Raven creates another red vortex to devour the scabbard. She then kicks Akame back as she creates another vortex. This time, Raven reaches into the vortex to pull out the scabbard. She aims and firs it at Akame. The red eyed assassin dodges as she gains distant from Raven.

Raven creates another vortex in front of where she is shooting. The dust blast from her scabbard enter the vortex. Akame looks in confusion as multiple vortex appear around her. The dust blast travels through the vortex before attacking Akame in her blind spot. She is hit in the back, right below her right shoulder blade. Raven continues to fire into the vortex as Akame attempts to run away. The red eyed assassin does her best to avoid lethal hits but is unable to avoid them all.

Akame jumps through the window of a building to escape the volley of dust blast. As she hides behind a wooden counter as Raven looks on without emotion. Akame pulls out her scroll. Seeing a missed call from Coco and a few missed text.

 _Don't go to the hotel. Return to the pilot!_

 _Are in trouble? Please respond!_

 _We are heading to the hotel in a rescues airship, look for it and don't fight that Red Eyed Huntress!_ Akame reads as she grits her teeth in worry.

 _Leave now, I will kill her._ She responds back as she listens for any movement from Raven. She hears the sound of a few footsteps not far away. After a few seconds, she gets a reply.

 _NO, we are getting you out of there! We will arrive in 5 minutes. Stay alive,_ She gets another text form Coco. Akame listens again after reading the text, not hearing a sound. She quickly calls for her locker as a blast of dust fire through the other side of the counter. The blast hits only inches from the red eyed assassin's head. Akame jumps over the counter to see Raven looking at her with the same red eyes. Akame rush Raven again with the red eyed huntress pulling the trigger on the scabbard. However, no dust blast had erupted from the empty weapon. Revan quickly realize that her weapon was empty and Akame had been counting all of the shots.

Akame unleashes a fury of slashes that Raven blocks with her katana. With an open in sight, Akame cuts Raven in her abdomen. Her aura protects most of the damage but still draws blood. Raven in a retort throws the scabbard at Akame. She tries to defect it, but the end of the scabbard hits right above her left eye. She loses her deep perception as Raven kicks Akame. The red eyed assassin flies into the edge of the window, slamming into it as she hangs halfway out the building

She opens her eyes in pain to see her scroll had fallen out of her pocket. There was numerous text that Akame had now missed.

 _We are coming to save you._ From Pyrrha.

 _Stay alive!_ From Tatsumi.

 _We are only 3 minutes away._ From Coco.

 _Remember the promise._ From Blake.

Akame reads them all as she picks herself up. She faces Raven with determination in her eyes.

"You are at your limit. Die" Raven says as she rushes with a sword strike. Akame blocks but is stunned for a second. Raven takes advantage and kicks the red eyed assassin out the window and onto the street. Akame holds her stomach in pain as she stands up. Jumps out the window ready to attack again. When suddenly, she notices something in the corner of her eye. In the sky is a locker rocketing towards Akame. It lands only a foot from where she stands, yet the red eyed assassin is unflinching. The door to the locker ejects towards Raven, who dodges it by cutting it in half in mid-air. Inside is a broken katana blade, the blade was in half.

"What is that?" Raven says as Akame stick her red sword into the ground to grab the broken weapon.

"Murasame." Akame replies as she looks at Raven with anger.

"The sword that can kill anyone in one cut. That was the weapon I was told you possessed" Raven replies as sees Akame hold the broken blade near her other hand. To the red eyed huntresses slight shock, Akame slashes her hand with Murasame.

Akame screams in pain as she falls to her knees. Her body becomes enveloped in a black aura as scars cover her body. Raven stands still as she tightens her grip on her katana. Akame slowly stands as the black aura around her fades. She looks back at Raven with murderous intent. The white in Akame's eyes in replaced with black, but the red still remained. She picks up her red sword with one hand and hold Murasame in the other.

"Those eyes remind me of the Grimm." Raven comments on Akame's look.

"I have one minute to kill you. That's all the time I have in this mode and before my team gets here." Akame replies as she points the red sword at Raven.

"You won't. I will kill you now." Raven answerers in an emotionless tone as she rushes Akame. As she aims her blade for Akame's neck, the red eyed assassin vanishes in a flash. Raven is shocked for a second when she feels the presses of Akame behind her. Barley in time, Raven blocks the sword stick from the red sword and jumps back to avoid getting hit by Murasame.

Akame vanishes again she rushes Raven form the right side, then the left, then from behind again. Raven manages to parry the strikes but is unable to focus to create a vortex. As Akame rushes Raven head-on, she puts almost all her strength into the next swing of her red sword. Raven sees the attack incoming and replies in kind. The two blades collide with such force that they break on impact. Akame lets go of her blade and attack Raven with the broken blade of Murasame. She almost manages to cut Raven, but the red eyed huntress blocks the blade with her now broken sword.

Raven kicks Akame away, having the red eyed assassin skid against the road and collide with the corpse of Neo. Akame quickly composes herself as she sees Raven throws the broken blade of Yatsufusa. Akame jumps into the air to avoid it as Raven looks at her with anger. Akame's breath becomes sporadic as she her eyes are barely able to stay open.

"Your time has run out." Raven says as Akame throws her broken Murasame at her. The red eyed huntress raises her to create a red vortex over her face. The broken blade vanishes in the vortex repairing near behind Akame, still with its momentum.

Raven looks with no reaction as the vortex in front of her vanishes. However, as her vortex vanishes she sees a broken blade is thrown at her a face. She tries to have the vortex reappear, but is too late as the blade imbeds in her right eye. Raven screams in pain as she looks at Akame. She wonders where the blade came from until she saw Neo. The blade that was in her neck was gone.

Akame react in time to grab the handle of her broken weapon in midair. She charges towards Raven with her Murasame in hand. The red eyed huntress tries to create another vortex, but it was too late again.

"Eliminate." Akame says as she passes Raven. The red eyed assassin stands with her eyes return to their normal color. The scars on her body remain only becoming slightly less visible. Raven stands motionless for a few seconds. After, blood erupts form her chest as she falls backwards. Lands on the ground and coughs up blood, forcing herself to look to Akame.

"You have no idea what you have done. You've doomed this world." Raven says as she can feel her heart slowly stop, "Only I could have saved it." She says with her last breath before dying.

Akame turns to see her foe defeated and falls to the ground. She coughs up blood as she tries to stand up. As she does, she hears the sound of an airship approaching. Akame looks up and smiles as she sees her friends inside.

Blake jumps out the airship and runs towards Akame. She hugs the red eyed assassin with tears in her eyes.

"You're alive." Blake says in relief as Tatsumi follows. He is the first to notice the marks on his leader's body and the broken weapon in her hand.

"Akame, what happened to you?" He says as Akame looks to her Murasame.

"I used my trump card. As a result, my body is now covered in these scars." Akame says in remorse before she looks at Raven's corpse, "It was the only way I could stand up to her."

Tatsumi looks at Raven's body in anger as Blake notice the blade in the Raven's eye. She then looks back at the sword in Akame's hand.

"Did you break that your sword in this fight?" Blake inquires.

"No." Akame says as she notices how similar the two broken blades were. She walks over and places the two halves together. It was a perfect match to Akame's surprise.

"This is the other half, I thought it was lost forever." Akame says as she tries to pull the blade out of Raven's head. She holds into in a way so she won't cut herself, "This might allow me fix my Murasame."

"You think?" Tatsumi replies.

"Mine would know, I'll ask her when she gets better." Akame answers as she looks over to see Pyrrha, Coco, and Wave around the dead body of Neo. She, Blake, and Tatsumi walk over to them look down.

"I think her name was Neo." Wave says in remorse, "She was the one that teleported me here."

"She had the other half of Murasame." Akame says in some confusion.

"She worked with Cinder and almost killed Yang once." Blake says with slight resentment.

"She saved me and Yang from Raven." Tatsumi says in even more confusion.

"She is dead now." Coco says pointing out the obvious.

"What do we do with her body?" Pyrrha says a she looks down at the multi colored hair girl's white eyes.

"Another airship will come in to get the all bodies before Grimm can come by, then they will be given a proper burial." Coco says as she walks back to the airship, "For right now, we need to head back to base. Our mission is over now; we can go home."


	20. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

 _Two weeks later._

Yang sits in a chair across from her comatose sister. Her eyes barley open after being up for hours on end. She watches Ruby, waiting for the moment when her sister would wake back up. Yang is stated at the sudden sound of the knocking on the door.

"Come in." The blond girl says opening her eyes fully. She looks with a smile to see Mine and Tatsumi enter the room.

"How is she?" Mine says.

"Better. She is slowly gaining back aura but hasn't woken up yet." Yang says as she stands up, "What's going on?"

"Ozpin has a mission for us. We came to get you." Tatsumi answers.

"All of us?" Yang inquires.

"Not me," Mine answerers as she moves to take a seat next to Ruby, "I'm staying back to watch her. It's not like I could be much help without Pumpkin." Yang's gets up after looking at her sister resting face.

"Okay, call me if she wakes up." Yang says to Mine as she walks out the door with Tatsumi, how replies with a nod and a smile.

The two teens walk out the building and head to the Beacon tower. When the enter the tower and make it to the elevator, Tatsumi presses the up button. They for a few seconds of silence before Tatsumi finally speaks up.

"Yang, how are you?" Tatsumi says in worry.

"I'm fine, all my wounds are healed by now." Yang replies.

"That's not what I meant." He answerers still in a worry, "After what happened with Raven. Are you okay." Yang looks to the floor in sadness.

"I'm upset at the answer I got after all the time I spent searching for her. Now that she's gone, I feel like I have wasted a large part of my life trying to find her." She says as looks back at Tatsumi with a slight smile, "But I do feel a little free, like I can focus on other things now."

"Like what?" Tatsumi says with a smile.

"I don't know, maybe travel for a while or get a boyfriend." Yang answerers, just as the elevator door opens. She walks out first as Tatsumi blushes a bit as he sees Yang leave. They enter into Ozpin's office. As they walk to his desk, they find Akame and Blake waiting next on the other side of the desk next to them were two empty chairs. Yang and Tatsumi sit down as the waits for the order. Sitting in his desk was Ozpin with a scroll in front of him. To his right was Chelsea and his left was Run, who was using a cane to help stand.

"Now that everyone's here, we can start." Ozpin says in an endearing tone.

"What's the mission?" Blake is the first to ask.

"Why call us?" Yang adds on.

"Both very good questions," Ozpin says, "I'll start with the second one. The four of you have had a lot of experience with fighting enemies form another world. Despite your age, all of you have surpassed the level of your other classmates and most hunters and huntresses. Making you the most qualified for this mission." He takes a breath before continuing, "To answer the first, your mission is to go to another world and train."

"What!?" Tatsumi says disbelief at what he has just heard.

"Each of you will travel to another world and learn techniques we could never teach you in this one." Run clarifies for Ozpin.

"Why?" Blake adds on as Yang thinks she can guess the reason.

"We learned that a very powerful enemy will mount an attack in the next couple of years. We got evidence from the bodies of Raven and Neopolitan. They suggest that one was ordered to kill the other by a person referred to as, 'The Witch.'" He says as he looks at the name on the scroll in front of him, "We can't take any chances with this enemy and need to form a counter attack." Ozpin explains as the other stay in shock.

"How will you send us to other worlds?" Yang says to the shock of the others, notices she seems to have already accepted the mission.

"Each of you will go to a different world with the help of the imperial arm, Shambhala." Run says as he shows the weapon in his hand.

"Why separate worlds?" Akame comments.

"Because if you all go to the same world; it would be imposable to pull you back." Chelsea adds on, "Shambhala can't pull multiple people from the same world, but can do it one person if they are in different world."

"This is the only way we could think to prepare for this fight without the enemy knowing about us." Ozpin says as she shows the four students two fingers, "Two years is all the time we can give you in the worlds to get strong enough to fight back. Any other way could result in many lives being lost in the struggle. What is your answer?" He says as the room goes silent for a second. Yang is the first to stand up as she looks at Ozpin with red in her eyes.

"I'll go. But you better make sure nothing bad ever happens too Ruby while I'm gone." She says as Ozpin nods.

"If you're going, I will also." Blake says causing Yang to smile.

"Me too, I think it could be the perfect way to get stronger." Tatsumi says in an eager tone. The others look to Akame to her response.

"Well, what is your answers?" Chelsea says.

"I know how dangerous this mission is, but that has never stopped me before. I'm going also." Akame says as Chelsea smiles.

"Then it's decided, the four of you will take on this mission," Ozpin says before he looks to Run, "If you would." Run nods as he holds out Shamballa. The object glows as he creates four different portals that lead to four different worlds.

"This is something I'm not used to doing but it I know these portals lead to other worlds. Choice one and good luck." Run says as the others get ready to.

Blake is the first to walk up to a portal. Before entering she waves back to her friends, "I know we'll see each other again. This is good bye for now." She says before she walks into a portal. Only three remain.

Yang walks up to hers as Tatsumi tries to stop her. She looks in confusion as Tatsumi tries to say something.

"I..uhh…It looks like you get to travel after all." He says as Yang walks over to him. He stands in shock as the blond girl gives him a quick kiss on the cheek.

"I can do both. Seeya." Yang says with a smile as she walks into her portal. Only two remain.

Tatsumi still stands in shock until Akame taps on his shoulder. He snaps out of it and looks to his friend, "Never thought I would be on a mission like this when I joined Night Raid." He says as he looks to his portal and walks to it, looking back before he enters, "Still don't regret it, because of all the people I have meet. Hope to see you again." He says before entering the portal. One portal remains.

Akame is about to enter the portal when Chelsea notice a katana and sheath at the red eyed assassin's side.

"Is that Murasame?" she says as Akame nods.

"It is now whole again. Thanks to Mine's help." Akame says as she is about to enter the portal.

"Don't die." Chelsea says as she waves goodbye to her teammate. Akame wakes into the portal and vanishes like the rest. All of them are gone as no portals remain. Run looks over to Ozpin with worry.

"What are the odds they will still be alive after two years?" Run says since the four did not ask that question.

"They are the best choices for this mission. I know they will survive, I just hope they will be strong enough in the end." Ozpin says in a worrying tone as he puts his hands on his head. Chelsea looks out the window to the cloudy sky.

"We need to prepare for the coming battle any way we can."

 **AN: That is the end of the sequel story. Now I move on to the characters and the training they do in other series. Most could guess who will go where, but you will have to read how it all goes down. I will come back to this story to add in some of the unresolved chapters, but for now I will say this is complete. For now, thanks for reading, leave a review, and have a good day.**


End file.
